Juste Un Nouveau Souffle
by Maki-Aries
Summary: Arrête de t'attacher à cette femme. Arrête d'avoir peur de te retrouver seule. Arrête de mentir pour ne pas nous inquiéter. Arrête de fuir ce crétin de Véracrasse. Allez Théo, allez ma Chérie. Ouvre tes poumons en grand. Et respire. / Génération des enfants. James.S/OC
1. Introduction

Prologue

Il avait commencé à pleuvoir quand elle était sortie du métro. Elle ne portait qu'un gilet en coton et elle était à présent complètement trempée. Elle était arrivée sur la petite place depuis un bon moment mais elle ne bougeait plus. Malgré le froid qui s'insinuait insidieusement en elle, ses vêtements trempés qui lui collaient à la peau et son corps qui tremblait comme une feuille, elle ne bougeait pas de sa place, face à l'emplacement supposé de la maison.

La jeune fille était tout simplement morte de peur. Les évènements de l'après-midi repassaient en boucle dans sa tête comme un CD rayé. Son retour à l'appartement après une journée de shopping sur le Chemin de Traverse avec son père de passage à Londres, la fureur de sa mère quand sa peste de demi-soeur à qui elle s'était confiée avait révélé qu'elle avait parlé et vu son père, les hurlements, les insultes, et les coups qui s'étaient abattus sur elle par dizaines. Les ricanements de sa demi-soeur. La douleur dans son ventre et ses membres. Et sa magie qui bouillonnait d'une fureur protectrice en elle.

Avant qu'elle ne le réalise, sa mère avait été éjectée à travers le couloir pour se heurter violemment contre la porte d'entrée. La magie se chargea également de fermer définitivement la bouche de sa demi-soeur. Comme un automate, Théodora s'était levée, avait ramassé sa baguette tombée au sol et était sortie en titubant de l'appartement.

Elle avait marché jusqu'à la plus proche sortie de métro et ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule fois hors du train jusqu'à arriver sur cette place. Sa peur comme une motivation pour rejoindre un endroit, ou _une personne_ avec qui elle n'aurait plus peur. Sauf qu'elle ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-elle s'avancer, toquer à la porte et risquer de _le_ revoir encore une fois avec une énième fille, lui brisant le cœur pour la deuxième fois ? Ou espérer qu' _il_ ne soit pas là et qu'Albus soit seul témoin de son état ? Et si même Albus était absent, que se passerait-il ? Allait-on la laisser dehors ? Rejetée une nouvelle fois ? Pourquoi était-elle venue ?

Théodora se sentait lasse, mais la seule chose dont elle se souvenait c'était une parole de son père. Elle leva son pied et fit un pas sur la route, puis un deuxième, puis un troisième. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le bâtiment magique qui apparaissait peu à peu devant elle. Elle monta les marches tout aussi lentement. Et elle toqua.

 _Si c'est la peur qui te bloque, alors ouvre les yeux et saute dans le vide. Tu verras qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour te réceptionner._

\- Théodora ? s'étonna la femme rousse qui lui ouvrit la porte, Par Merlin, mais tu es trempée ! Qu'est-ce que – tu as la lèvre fendue ou je rêve ?! Oh Merlin, rentres vite ! Mais enfin qu'est ce qu' il s'est passé Théo ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'elle l'eut tirée à l'intérieur de la maison

Et juste en entendant ce ton inquiet de cette femme, _gentille_ , qui n'était même pas de sa famille, la jeune sorcière explosa en sanglot et le cri de détresse pure qu'elle retenait depuis des heures franchit ses lèvres.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Théodora

Chapitre 1 : Théodora

 **Salut salut ! Je fréquente ce site en tant que lectrice depuis pas mal d'années. Et je découvre maintenant le côté publication de Fanfiction et je m'adapte peu à peu à son fonctionnement. Désolé si il y a des bavures.**

 **Oh je suis trop excitée ! C'est ma première histoire que je poste, et que j'écris pendant mes cou-mon temps libre, veuillez m'excuser j'ai la langue qui fourche. Donc voilà voilà, battements de cœur comme une fichue grosse caisse, panique à l'idée que ça plaise pas tout ça tout ça. ...Oh la vache, je poste une histoire sur Fanfiction …. C'est trop coooooooool !**

 **Hum. Soyons sérieuses deux minutes voulez-vous et passons au discours très important de ce début de chapitre. Harry Potter ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, (sinon vous pensez bien que Fred serait toujours en vie (d'ailleurs il l'est dans cette histoire), séparer un duo pareil que Forge &Greg est un crime) je ne possède que cette histoire, les divers Ocs que voulez apprendre à connaître au fil de ces lignes … et aussi Balthazar que vous découvrirez également mais un peu plus tard (indice n°1, il est tout sauf humain). **

**Ce chapitre a été corrigé par Aderkha, qui s'est foutue de ma grammaire pendant un long, très long moment … et c'est même pas fini.**

 **Voilà je crois que j'ai tout. Sur ce BONNE LECTURE !**

Théodora se réveilla en sentant qu'on la secouait doucement par l'épaule. Elle ouvrit légèrement les yeux et les referma rapidement en gémissant. Beaucoup trop de lumière. Une main froide se posa sur son front, et elle en soupira presque de soulagement. Elle avait tellement chaud. Était-elle malade ? Elle rouvrit les yeux et tomba sur le visage soucieux de Ginny Potter au-dessus d'elle. La journaliste lui sourit gentiment.

\- Tu as encore un peu de fièvre, dit-elle en remettant une mèche de ses cheveux bruns derrière son oreille, le médicomage a laissé une potion pour ça, tu veux la prendre ?

La jeune sorcière acquiesça. Sa gorge la brûlait trop pour parler. Après sa crise de larmes dans l'entrée la veille au soir, Mme Potter l'avait installée tout près du feu de la cuisine, avec des vêtements secs et une serviette pour la sécher correctement. Puis elle avait appelé un ami médicomage et son mari qui travaillait tard ce soir-là. L'absence des enfants Potter chez eux l'avait grandement soulagée. Théo n'était pas quelqu'un qui aimait faire partager ses états d'âme, elle gardait une grande partie de choses en elle, simplement parce qu'elle considérait que ça ne servait à rien d'inquiéter ses amis pour des broutilles. Il lui avait été très difficile de raconter son après-midi au Médicomage Swanson et à Mr et Mme Potter mais aussi toute la situation familiale tordue dans laquelle elle était née et avait grandi. D'ordinaire, elle aurait éludé habilement leurs questions, ou aurait inventé un beau mensonge pour minimiser les choses au maximum ou carrément ne pas en parler du tout. Elle était, par la force des choses, devenue forte à ce jeu. Si ses amis savaient pour la plupart qu'elle ne s'entendait pas bien avec sa famille – comme beaucoup d'adolescent dans leur période rebelle, aucun n'avait conscience de l'ampleur de ce qu'elle appelait mentalement la « Fracture ».

Mais la veille, elle avait senti que de toute manière, tout était perdu. Elle avait réagi _magiquement_ contre sa mère et sa demi-soeur. Elle ne l'avait pas voulu, ce n'était qu'un réflexe pour la protéger comme les jeunes sorciers qui rebondissaient quand ils tombaient. Mais elle les avait quand même attaquées. C'était juste … fini. Elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour que sa mère l'accepte, mais ça n'avait servi à rien à part la faire se sentir misérable. Beaucoup disaient qu'elle était naïve parce qu'elle était gentille avec ceux qui l'entourait, mais Théodora se trouvait plutôt réaliste vis-à-vis de sa mère. Ça ne l'avait pas empêché d'espérer. Sauf qu'elle ressemblait physiquement à son père, qu'elle portait son nom comme tous les enfants qu'il avait parsemés dans le monde et qu'en plus de cela, elle était une sorcière. Comme lui. Et ce n'était pas un avantage quand on voulait _juste_ être aimé d'Elizabeth.

Alors Théodora avait raconté. Elle avait déverrouillé les secrets caché de son cœur pour quelques heures et avait parlé. De son père et sa mère, des circonstances de sa naissance, de son enfance, du mépris de sa mère, de son beau-père qui malgré sa colère envers sa femme avait traité humainement la jeune sorcière et qui l'empêchait de la frapper ou de mal lui parler en sa présence, de leurs enfants qui avaient fini par la haïr autant que leur mère. De ses vacances passées avec son père et sa demi-soeur, de son retour à Londres et de la crise. Elle avait l'étrange impression qu'on avait ouvert une vanne et qu'elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. La plume de l'Auror s'agitait furieusement au-dessus d'un grand parchemin, tandis que le Médicomage lui appliquait sorts de soin et onguents, attentif à son récit. Puis elle s'était simplement endormie dans l'étreinte de Mme Potter.

Ginny l'aida à se redresser et lui fit doucement boire le contenu de la fiole. Elle grimaça au goût – on aurait dit du brocoli liquide et de l 'huile de foie de morue – mais avala docilement. Sa tête cessa de tourner et son corps décida soudainement qu'il avait froid. La femme du Survivant devait connaître les effets de la potion parce qu'elle l'aida automatiquement à enfiler un gros pull en laine … qui lui était vraiment familier ?

\- Hum ... Mme Potter …

\- Oh je t'en prie, rigola cette dernière, appelle moi Ginny.

\- Euh... Ginny ?

Le prénom lui paraissait très bizarre à prononcer, elle se sentait gênée. Après tout elle ne l'avait croisée que très épisodiquement, généralement en coup de vent sur le quai de King Cross.

\- Ce pull il est … à moi … non ? Demanda-t-elle un peu hésitante

La mère d'Albus hocha la tête et son visage perdit son sourire pour prendre à nouveau un air soucieux. Comme si elle avait des choses pas très agréables à annoncer. Théo sentit l'angoisse la prendre à la gorge et elle commença à faire craquer son annulaire droit, l'un de ses tics de nervosité. La belle rousse fit apparaître un gros coussin qu'elle cala dans le dos de l'adolescente.

\- Après que tu te sois endormie, commença-t-elle, Harry et moi sommes allés chez toi. Ta mère et ta demi-soeur vont bien, un sorcier du Département des accidents était déjà là-bas … et ton beau-père est arrivé. Il a paru très surpris, ta mère a commencé à hurler que … que …

Ginny semblait furieuse et ne savait pas comment atténuer les insultes entendues. Mais Théo n'avait pas besoin d'une imagination très développée pour savoir avec quels termes sa génitrice l'avait qualifiée. Elle haussa les épaules avec une grimace pour signifier à l'ancienne joueuse de Quidditch que ce n'était pas grave.

Il lui a demandé de se taire, continua-t-elle, et nous a demandé si tu allais bien. On lui a dit que tu étais chez nous et … qu'une procédure allait être engagée pour que tu n'aies plus aucun compte à rendre à ta mère. Il a dit que c'était en effet la meilleure chose à faire pour ton bonheur. Il a également précisé que si tu avais besoin d'un endroit où dormir, il trouverait.

Théo prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas re-pleurer. Hector O'Connor avait été un soutien dans son enfance, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit le fruit de l'adultère de son épouse. Sa simple présence dissuadait sa mère de s'en prendre à elle. Et même si elle n'était pas responsable de sa naissance, la sorcière s'était toujours sentie extrêmement mal face à cette tolérance, cette gentillesse. Ginny lui prit la main et la serra doucement, Théodora se retint à grand peine de ne pas la broyer en retour.

Et du coup il nous a aidé à rassembler tes affaires, continua-t-elle, on a pris tes vêtements, tes livres et tout ce qui t'appartenait. D'ailleurs je te félicite pour le rangement de ta chambre, félicita-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Pour avoir ce résultat avec mes enfants je dois les menacer de couper le gazon du Terrier avec un ciseau, soupira-t-elle d'un air embêté

\- C'est vrai qu'ils ont une légère tendance à … s'étendre, acquiesça-t-elle avec un léger rire qu 'elle espérait pas trop forcé

Ginny sourit, semblant réellement soulagée de la voir rire, ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

\- Merci de tout mon cœur Mme-

\- Ginny, la corrigea la journaliste avec un sourire amusé

\- Ginny, merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueillie chez vous, c'est vraiment extrêmement gentil de votre part

La mère de famille l'attira dans une étreinte en murmurant qu'elle n'allait quand même pas la remettre à la porte. Elle lui proposa ensuite de descendre prendre un petit-déjeuner avec elle dans la cuisine du Square Grimmaurd. Théo se crispa automatiquement, elle ne voulait pas _le_ voir. C'était trop tôt, elle n'avait pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle ferait vis-à-vis de _lui._

\- Les enfants ne rentreront que ce weekend, expliqua-t-elle semblant comprendre par miracle son soudain malaise, et Harry est parti très tôt au bureau, il n'y a que nous deux ici. Et Kreattur.

\- L'elfe de maison ? Demanda-t-elle et l'image du mouchoir brodé aux initial de J.S.P. lui revint en tête

\- C'est ça

Théodora craqua plusieurs fois son annulaire droit et finit par accepter. Sa fièvre ayant disparu grâce à la potion, elle put se lever sans avoir l'impression que le monde avait décidé de tourner et put même prendre une douche dans la petite salle de bain attenante avant de descendre vêtue d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur blanc et d'une épaisse chemise à carreaux, ayant malgré tout, toujours un peu froid. De ce qu 'elle avait compris, la chambre où elle avait dormi avait été aménagée pour les études de Teddy Lupin, le filleul de Mr Potter, avant que ce dernier n'emménage avec sa petite amie Victoire Weasley.

En descendant les marches de l'escalier, elle observa les cadres photos qui parsemaient le mur lambrissé. Il y avait des photos de membres du Clan Weasley-Potter, autour d'une table, dans un salon, et aussi beaucoup de photos animées des enfants Potter. Dont James. Elle s'arrêta devant une photo de lui riant aux éclats, son visage était totalement illuminé, ses yeux plissés, et il bascula en arrière tellement il riait. Il était beau, il était insouciant et il était heureux, de cette joie qui donnait aux autres envie de l'être avec lui. Théo ne ressentait qu'un étau douloureux autour de son cœur en regardant cette photo. Parce que James n'était qu'un crétin tellement insouciant qu'il faisait du mal aux gens qui l'approchaient. Qu'il lui avait fait du mal à elle, alors qu'elle avait eu une lueur d'espoir.

\- Théodora ? Est ce que tout va bien ?

La voix de Ginny la fit sursauter, la maitresse de maison l'attendait en bas des escaliers et son regard inquiet alternait entre la photo du mur et son visage. Théo haussa les épaules, honteuse. Elle ne tenait vraiment pas à ce que quiconque apprenne ce qui s'était passé à la fête d'anniversaire de Morgane, en juillet. Ça resterait entre ce crétin insouciant et elle. Et si il avait le malheur de le dire à qui que ce soit … eh bien elle cesserait d'être gentille et enverrait Balthazar en expédition punitive. Il allait adorer.

\- Il y a un problème avec James ? Demanda l'épouse du Survivant

\- Un truc de gamin, assura-t-elle en finissant sa descente, pas de quoi vous inquiéter.

Ginny soupira légèrement mais passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la guider sans un mot vers la cuisine où les attendait un bon petit-déjeuner. Elles mangèrent en discutant un peu de tout et n'importe quoi. Dans l'après-midi, elle écrivit à son père pour lui parler de la situation, commencer les démarches juridiques vis-à-vis de sa mère et de trouver où elle allait loger à présent (ayant catégoriquement refusé de rester au Square Grimmaurd), mais elle doutait de recevoir une réponse avant une ou deux semaines. Gabriel Wilson n'était pas franchement connu pour être joignable facilement. Alors elle envoya une lettre plus concise à sa tante et à l'ainé de enfants Wilson, Batiste. Il lui répondit le surlendemain qu'il serait à Londres le soir même et qu'il s'occuperait de tout.

James ne fut plus mentionné durant les deux jours qu'elle passa dans la maison. Et Théodora lui en fut très reconnaissante. Même si au vu des regards de Mme Potter, elle savait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et qu'elle ne s'en tirerait pas aussi facilement.

 **Voili voulu, en espérant que Théodora n'ait pas paru trop … artificielle ?**

 **Enfin, n'hésitez pas une seule micro-seconde à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, qu'il soit négatif, neutre ou positif (… tu ne fais plus d'allemand, tu ne fais plus d'allemand, alors arrête d'y penser. STOP)**

 **Gros bisous les enfants et TCHÜSS (… et zut encore de l'a*******)**

 **Maki-Aries**


	3. Chapitre 2 : Jordan

Chapitre 2 : Jordan

 **Je suis désolée d'avoir pris autant de temps pour poster ce deuxième chapitre. La période des examens arrive à grand pas et si je ne le poste pas maintenant, ce ne serait pas avant … Noël ? Enfin bref, voilà un chapitre du point de vue de Jordan (qui est un de mes Ocs, il y en a beaucoup), c'est un personnage qui est important pour nos deux idiots. Elle va leur mettre du plomb dans la cervelle ::petit sourire sadique :: Le point de vue change à chaque chapitre, je tiens à préciser au cas où. Ah et je n'ai pas encore lu la pièce de théâtre, donc si jamais vous l'avez lue ou vue, bah … je pense pas que ce sera pareil:) Désolée**

 **L'univers ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, je ne possède que l'histoire, et les personnages.**

 **Et voici ma réponse aux reviews ( IL Y A DES GENS QUI SONT ASSEZ FOUS POUR ME LIRE ! ALELUIA!)**

 **Lyriana: Ma toute première review ! Snif ému ! J'ai sautillé comme une gamine pendant dix bonnes minutes, si bien que mon petit frère a cru que j'étais définitivement devenue folle ! Merci beaucoup ! Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur (et aux chevilles mais faut pas trop le dire;) ) et je vais essayer de m'en montrer digne ! ( c'est moi où ça sonnait bizarre?) En espérant réellement que tu continu de me lire et que tu apprécies la suite !**

 **Cat Wenworth: J'ai vraiment apprécié ton commentaire, plein de remarques constructives qui m'ont fait réfléchir et tout et des compliments … j'aime les compliments. Pour moi la mère de Théo est vraiment horrible déjà parce qu'à la base elle est pas franchement sympa, et que Théo est le portrait craché de son père au féminin et que Charles est … un petit saligaud avec les femmes. Et que depuis elle le hait lui, la magie et tout ça. Donc le beau-père compense comme il peut. Mais bon Théodora n'est pas fille à se laisser abattre, donc elle va s'en sortir (normalement)**

 **Pour ma manière d'écrire comme si on était déjà bien avancé dans l'histoire … à vrai dire j'ai déjà tout dans ma p'tite cervelle et j'ai toujours un peu de mal à amener les personnages, leurs caractéristiques et leurs physiques, alors j'essaye de semer des trucs au fur et à mesure de l'histoire et des points de vue. Mais je sais que ma manière d'écrire un peu cash est déroutante héhéhé ^^'**

 **Bizarrement je n'ai jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait qu' Harry pouvait avoir vécu des trucs négatifs au Square Grimmaurd, pour moi c'est tout ce qu'il lui reste de Sirius et il s'y est attaché, même si son parrain détestait cette maison. J'ai déjà un Os en préparation, sur l'après guerre et le nouveau départ d'Harry dans cette maison tout ça tout ça (où Fred est entre la vie et la mort mais il est pas mort, je le ferais vivre un point c'est tout!)**

 **J'ai un peu la pression maintenant O.O J'espère vraiment que tu apprécieras ma p'tite Chérie et le caractère que j'ai donné à James ::croise les doigts ::**

 **Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements ! (Mon psy fait fortune pour l'allemand, et j'étais volontaire en plus, c'est ça le pire!)**

 **Maluna: Merci beaucoup pour les compliments ! (je vais avoir les chevilles qui gonflent mais ça fait vraiment plaisir). Pour l'anniversaire de Morgane … tu le découvriras peu à peu, au prochain chapitre avec le point de vue de James, mais faut garder à l'esprit qu'une histoire à toujours plusieurs versions. T'inquiète pas pour les fautes, j'en fait des tellements bêtes que quand ma correctrice me relit elle a l'air d'avoir toutes les pires horreurs du monde devant elle … oups ?**

 **Sur ce : Bonne lecture !**

* * *

\- Allez bonne soirée les mômes ! Morveuse viens avec moi deux minutes, faut qu'on parle.

Jordan haussa un sourcil, un peu surprise par la demande. Le patron voulait la voir ? Ah oui, se souvint-elle avec un certain soulagement et une micro-pincée de nostalgie, ce soir était son dernier jour de contrat. Elle se tourna vers Thomas, le cuisinier et « ami » chez qui elle squattait depuis 5 semaines et qui avait déjà sa cigarette au bec, prêt à rentrer. Il lui fit simplement un petit clin d'oeil avant de sortir dans la rue et s'adosser au mur de brique en face pour l'attendre.

La jeune fille rejoint le cuisinier en chef assis sur un tabouret près d'un des plans de travail et s'assit sur celui qu'il venait de faire apparaître pour elle.

Après de longues et âpres négociations avec Nanny, elle avait eu l'autorisation de travailler. Dans le monde sorcier anglais, on pouvait obtenir un contrat hors des périodes scolaires à partir de 16 ans à condition d'avoir l'autorisation de ses tuteurs. Dans son cas, il s'agissait de Nanny et de son référent au Ministère : Harry Potter – Basile avait l'habitude de dire que dans le bordel qu'était leur vie, bah il y avait au moins un truc de bien. Harry avait dit oui, une fois qu'elle lui eut expliqué – dans une de ses lettres. Quand à Nanny … eh bien la vieille femme avait plissé les yeux et pincé les lèvres comme si on lui proposait de se balader en sous-vêtement sur un lit de coque de châtaigne en chantant une ballade de Céléstina Moldubec. Complètement aberrant donc … même si Jordan admettait que ce serait totalement _génial_ à voir Mais comme Basile, son Camarade de Galère et de Conneries – aka CGC – depuis les couches culottes, s'y était mis, la vieille femme qui les avaient élevés avait cédé en marmonnant qu'ils devraient se débrouiller comme des adultes pour la suite.

Jordan connaissait Thomas depuis déjà un an à cause d'une stupide histoire de choc, d'ivresse, de baston à la moldue et d'un léger séjour au poste des Aurors. Première fois qu'elle s'était pris une remontrance de Harry d'ailleurs. C'était … flippant. Et Chat qui lui disait que sa mère était « quatre mille fois plus effrayante que papa et je te jure que j'exagère pas Dan ! ». Bah ça donnait pas du tout envie d'être la cible du mécontentement de Mme Potter. Bref ils s'était re-croisés quelques temps après, bourrés encore une fois mais avait décidé de se livrer à … un autre genre de combat ? Puis ils avaient re-commencé plusieurs fois. Comme cette andouille lui avait dit – quand ils s'étaient vu à Noël – qu'un de ses collègues avait laissé une place libre en cuisine, elle avait sauté sur l'occasion de se faire embaucher. Et autant profité de son ami-avec-avantages-en-nature en squattant chez lui non ?

Le propriétaire du restaurant sorcier était un grand bonhomme moustachu, un peu ventru, à l'air éternellement grognon. Il avait une voix forte qui donnait juste envie d'obéir sagement et de se la mouler, si on avait pas envie de figurer au menu avec la mention « cuit à la broche ». Elle l'avait donc tout naturellement affublé du surnom – elle en donnait à tout le monde, même si personne n'en voulait – de Chef Grizzly. Si il avait été très exigeant sur la qualité de son travail, lui faisant parfois refaire le même plat plusieurs fois jusqu'à être satisfait, il avait également pris du temps les jours de fermeture et parfois même l'après-midi quand les gens ne commandaient que des boissons pour la former. Il lui avait appris pas mal d'astuces pour aller plus vite, et lui avait quasiment fait des cours sur un plat en particulier avec ses origines, variantes et tout le tintouin, ou encore sur telle ou telle technique de cuisson, avec ou sans magie. Et quand les autres étaient là, ça finissait généralement en débat argumenté avec démonstrations et preuves à l'appui.-

J'suis content que t'ai bossé avec nous c't'été Morveuse, assura-t-il d'un ton bourru une fois qu'elle fut installée, t'étais pas franchement au point pour la technique … mais t'as vite capté ce que je t'expliquais et t'as le sens du goût. C'était … pas trop mal.

Jordan opina du chef, intérieurement lattée de ce qui se rapprochait d'un compliment – que le Chef Grizzly ne donnaient pas facilement au vu des dire de Thomas et des cinq semaines pendant lesquelles, elle avait pu le fréquenter.

\- C'est surtout sympa de votre part de m'avoir aidé, reconnut-elle en se frottant la nuque, merci beaucoup pour les cours Chef Grizzly !

Thomas avait méticuleusement fait circuler le surnom au sein de la cuisine – après qu'elle le lui ait confié sur l'oreiller – , si bien que le patron avait fini par remonter à elle. Et la jeune sorcière s'était récoltée le surnom « Morveuse ». Alors que, pour une fois, elle n'était même pas responsable de la divulgation du surnom ! Thomas s'était donc pris une poêle sur la tête en représailles. Et les cuisiniers avaient par la même occasion découvert son caractère … de merde. Et son vocabulaire fleuri. Les gros mots c'étaient la base de la ponctuation d'abord. Ça les avaient fait rire ces bouffons.

\- Bah j'allais pas refuser un coup de main, soupira le cuisinier, et puis Tom à raison, même si tu as un caractère de merde, t'es sympa comme fille.

… Thomas avait dit quoi ? Sympa ? L'avait pas les yeux en face des trous et les tympans percés c'lui-là ou quoi ? Mais même si Jordan était surprise, l'adjectif lui fit plaisir. Surtout venant de quelqu'un à qui elle mit quand même un sacré coup de pied dans les parties, environ un an auparavant. Les gens avaient tendance à la prendre pour une brute de garçon manqué avec un sale caractère et n'allait généralement pas fouiller plus loin. Ce qui était parfois blessant. … Ok ça la faisait autant chier que se retrouver à côté de Véracrasse en cours !

\- Et du coup j'ai un truc à t'proposer, dit-il en croisant ses bras poilus sur son ventre bedonnant, ça t'dirait de r'commencer l'été prochain ? De r'travailler avec nous ?

\- Euh … sérieusement ? Demanda-t-elle choquée par la proposition

\- J'suis pas sénile non plus, Morveuse, grogna-t-il l'air agacé, quoique pas plus que d'habitude

\- Bah … ouais, souffla-t-elle ne réalisant pas encore sa chance, ouais ce serait genre … vraiment génial !

Le sourire qui s'installa sur ses lèvres trouva un reflet sous la moustache foisonnante du sorcier. Whoa whoa whoa. Stop. Arrêt sur la situation. Est-ce-que le Chef Grizzly venait _réellement_ de sourire ou Thomas avait versé de l'alcool dans sa bouteille d'eau ? C'était pas parce qu'elle avait bu son premier whisky pur feu à 9 ans, qu'il fallait lui donner de l'alcool alors même qu'elle avait eu un couteau dans la main toute la journée, bordel !

\- Ravi qu'ça t'plaise, dis moi rapidement si tes pa-tuteurs sont d'accord, se corrigea-t-il rapidement la faisant tiquer. On s'occupera des papiers l'année prochaine.

Elle hocha vivement la tête, complètement euphorique. Une proposition d'embauche, même pour seulement quelques semaines, c'était une putain de bonne nouvelle pour elle ! Et ça allait finir de convaincre Nanny que lui permettre de travailler avant sa majorité - même si elle était contre le fait de faire travailler des enfants patati patata – était une bonne idée. Après tout si on la redemandait ça prouvait qu'elle n'était pas siiii caractérielle que ça. Et nah ! C'est donc en sautillant comme une fillette niaiseuse-le-monde-est-tout-joli-tout-plein-et-je-suis-heureuse-à-en-vomir-de-la-guimauve qu'elle rejoint le crétin bavard qu'était Thomas.

\- T'as obtenu ton poids en chocogrenouille ou quoi ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin moqueur

\- Nope, répondit-elle sobrement avant d'ajouter avec un sourire tout à fait innocent, quoi que si tu veux mon avis, le tien de poids en chocogrenouille serait quand vachement mieux pour le moral !

Il écarquilla les yeux à la manière d'un hibou avant d'étrécir les yeux en se rapprochant d'elle jusqu'à la surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Le sorcier était grand, assez en tout cas pour que _elle_ , de son mètre 70 ait à lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. C'était juste elle où il essayait d'être menaçant là ? Pff amateur. Quand on avait été élevé par Éléonore McField, on était insensible à ce genre de technique bas de gamme.

\- Je rêve ou tu viens d'insinuer que je suis gros ?

\- Pourquoi perdre son temps à insinuer quelque chose quand il suffit de le dire ? Fit-elle remarquer d'un air angélique

\- Tu sais que j'ai assez de force pour te faire faire trois fois le tour de ta culotte sans toucher l'élastique avec une gifle, pas vrai ?

\- Tu serais presque flippant si je ne savais pas que tu était un _gros_ nounours et que tu ronronnes comme un _gros_ matou quand on te gratte le crâne

Merlin qu'elle s'amusait à provoquer les gens ! Il haussa un sourcil l'air de dire « d'accord toi tu cherches la guerre alors que tu sais pertinemment que je vais gagner ». Mais bon fierté de Griffondor oblige, elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine inexistante et leva le nez d'un air de défi. Le sourire qui étira les lèvres de son ami-avec-avantages-en-nature lui fit automatiquement pensé au surnom qu'elle lui avait mentalement donné le jour de leur rencontre et qu'elle avait toujours gardé pour elle. Un putain de sourire carnassier qui lui foutait des frissons dans le dos et pas de peur. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand une voix derrière elle les fit tous les deux sursauter comme deux gamins pris la main dans le pot de cookie.

\- Allez bonne nuit les jeunes et allez-y mollo sous la couette hein !

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit que la couleur de son visage concurrençait le rouge des tomates, elle n'en aurait été même pas surprise. Elle se mordit les lèvres et se recula à une distance plus respectable pour elle et un homme de 4 ans son ainé, les yeux résolument tournés vers le bout des ongles de sa main. Sauf qu'une main beaucoup plus grande que la sienne vint gentiment s'en emparer et qu'avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de dire un truc qu'elle espérait très philosophique Thomas les avait fait transplaner dans son studio sous les combles.

\- Putain, marmonna-t-elle les yeux fermés, tentant de faire disparaître l'impression désagréable que lui laissait à chaque fois le transplanage d'escorte, tu pourrais prévenir des fois. Sombre abruti.

\- Désolé ma belle, murmura-t-il _beaucoup_ trop près de son oreille avec une voix _beaucoup_ trop désireuse, nous sommes un peu en retard sur le programme des adieux, alors je me dépêche.

Cette simple phrase la fit revenir sur terre et ouvrir les yeux. Pourquoi il la regardait avec l'air d'un chat devant un bol de lait ? … .

\- Nan nan nan, pas ce soir ! J'ai mes valises à faire ce soir parce que tu sais pertinemment que je dois être de retour à l'orphelinat avant 10h30 ! Argumenta-t-elle bien qu'elle savait que c'était aussi efficace que pisser dans un violon

\- Ah ? Fit-il mine de s'étonner, Étrange parce qu'il me semble que le seul truc de prévu ce soir c'était : moi t'apprenant ce qu'il t'en coûte de me traiter de gros

Il l'empêcha de bouger en l'emprisonnant dans la cage formée par ses bras et le mur puis il commença à mordiller la peau juste sous son oreille. Jordan se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit mais posa ses deux mains sur les pectoraux du cuisinier pour tenter de le faire bouger. Sans le moindre résultat. Fichue force de zouille.

\- Putain Tom, grogna-t-elle d'une voix qui lui paraissait bien trop aiguë et sans conviction, faut … vraiment que je fasse mes valises ... allez sérieusement … tu m'aides pas du tout là !

\- J'aiderais ma fichue copine à faire ses fichues valises pour s'éloigner de moi demain matin, dit-il d'une voix ferme, maintenant est ce qu'on peut profiter des dernières heures qu'il me reste avec toi avant un bout d'temps ou pas ?

Jordan ne savait pas vraiment ce qui la fit lâcher prise, la promesse d'aide ou le fait qu'il l'ait appelé « fichue copine », ce qui faisait battre son cœur, d'une façon atrocement niaise. Mais elle fit glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque et le tira à elle pour qu'il lui donne un baiser digne de ce nom, non mais oh !

Bordel de chaudron en bois. Elle avait _encore_ une fois cédé au Fauve. Mais bon après réflexion … ça allait.

Ça n'allait pas du tout.

\- Par le slip panthère de Merlin ! Où est passé cette saloperie de T-shirt de merde ?!

Sans la moindre surprise, il était 9h45 et Jordan n'avait pas finit de rassembler ses affaires. Si elle arrivait avant l'heure fatidique Nanny allait la buter … ou plus exactement elle allait lui faire recopier l'un de ses livres de cours en lui faisant changer de couleur d'encre à chaque mot. Ou à chaque lettre. Et elle avait pris assez de cette punition depuis qu'elle savait écrire pour vouloir l'éviter à tout prix tellement c'était rasoir.

Un ricanement lui répondit, et elle foudroya du regard Thomas qui, simplement vêtu d'un bas de survêtement – donc exposant son superbe torse, l'observait du coin de l'oeil. Il avait explosé de rire en la voyant bondir du lit quand elle avait pris connaissance de l'heure.

\- Surtout m'aide pas à le chercher hein ?!

Le sorcier secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel. Et sans bouger de sa chaise ni lâcher sa tasse de café, il lança quelques sorts qui firent venir dans le salon absolument toutes les affaires de Jordan. Puis très gentiment, les divers vêtements se plièrent d'eux même et se rangèrent dans sa malle avec les autres trucs qu'elle avait emmené. Sale trou du cul de sorcier majeur.

\- T'aurais pas pu faire ça il y a genre 20 minutes ?! Gronda la jeune sorcière, en rogne de s'être débattue avec ses fringues comme une folle alors qu'en un quart de minute, il avait réglé l'affaire

\- Tu es super sexy quand tu te met en colère, répondit-il nonchalamment en portant sa tasse de café à ses lèvres, tu viens manger ? Parce que je te laisse pas passer la porte le ventre vide hein.

En grognant abondamment, Jordan s'assit sur la chaise branlante à côté de lui et mangea sagement le contenu de son assiette. L'omelette était délicieusement fondante et sucrée, le bacon cuit juste ce qu'il fallait et les muffins avaient juste le parfait équilibre entre les fruits et la pâte. Si le Fauve était un chieur de première, bavard comme une pie et adorait la mettre mal à l'aise, il était aussi un putain de bon cuisinier ! Genre les elfes de maison de Poudlard qui depuis sa première année la nourrissait à l'oeil, pouvait aller se rhabiller. Ou alors elle le mettait sur un piédestal parce qu'elle l'aimait bien. Ça s'était pas bon pour sa santé mentale, elle ne pouvait quand même pas devenir aussi niaise que ces filles et leurs copains dont elle se moquait depuis … elle n'avait pas exactement de date, mais ça faisait un sacré bout de temps.

Le regard de Thomas était comme verrouillé sur elle, si bien qu'elle finit par se sentir gênée. Ce silence la dérangeait un peu, Thomas avait un débit de parole presque aussi impressionnant que l'Impératrice – également appelée Morgane, la chérie de CGC – qui pouvait passer littéralement 4 heures 46 minutes et une poignée de secondes à parler sans laisser plus de une seconde de silence – elle avait mesuré pour un pari avec le Véracrasse qu'elle avait bien évidemment gagné. Il avait toujours un truc à dire, une anecdote, une blague ou juste un sujet de conversation à lancer. Jordan était extrêmement maladroite dans les conversations, ne sachant jamais quoi dire quand le silence reprenait sa place et ça la faisait se sentir un peu … handicapée. Les seuls avec qui cela ne lui arrivait pas étaient sa Chérie et CGC, parce qu'ils la connaissaient mieux que personne et qu'elle savait posé des mots sur leurs silences. Ça faisait d'ailleurs un moment qu'elle n'avait pas reçu de nouvelle de Théo, elle l'avait bien sûr vue à l'anniversaire de Morgane, en juillet, mais Théo était partie se coucher bien plus tôt que les autres, juste après le gâteau et que la « vraie » fête ne commence. Et sa Chérie était partie en voyage avec son père durant le reste des vacances. Jordan avait hâte de rentrer à Poudlard pour enfin retrouver sa meilleure amie.

\- C'est quand ta rentrée ? Lui demanda soudainement le jeune homme, la sortant de ses réflexions

Elle se creusa les méninges pour se souvenir, avant de répondre un peu hésitante :

\- Le 1er septembre je crois, pourquoi ?

\- Et c'est quand les vacances de Noël du coup ? Enchaîna-t-il sans lui répondre

\- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Le … 20 décembre, un truc du genre. Pourquoi.ça ?!

\- Parce que c'est environ la durée pendant laquelle des p'tits minets vont pouvoir draguer ma copine sans que je puisse leur péter le nez. Et bien sûr rebelote l'année prochaine.

Jordan manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, en réalisant le problème de son … copain. C'était vraiment trop bizarre à dire ça, surtout pour elle. Et surtout qu'ils n'avaient jamais décidé qu'ils étaient un couple. Et malgré sa inexpérience totale des relations humaines, elle était quasiment sûre que c'était une étape importante. Elle rigola nerveusement, avant d'expliquer en comptant sur ces doigts :

\- De un, le nombre de « p'tits minets » qui pourraient me draguer à Poudlard ou même dans toute la Grande Bretagne avoisine le zéro absolu-

\- Et moi je compte pour du beurre ?! S'insurgea-t-il

\- Tu te considère comme un p'tit minet ? Demanda-t-elle, narquoise

Le regard noir qu'il lui lança était assez clair quand à sa réponse

\- De deux, si cela venait par un _putain_ de mauvais miracle à arriver je lui écraserais la tête moi-même sur le pavé. Je suis une grande fille qui se défend toute seule, merci bien. De trois, c'est pas une prison mon école non plus, j'ai des sorties à Pré-au-lard de prévu, donc on pourra se voir là-bas. De quatre il ne me semble pas qu'on est dit que j'étais ta copine. Et de cinq j'suis en r'tard et faut qu'j'y aille ! Cria-t-elle en apercevant l'heure tardive à l'horloge de la cuisine

Jordan se leva d'un bond pour aller chercher sa valise, restée dans le coin salon du studio. Sauf qu'avant qu'elle n'ait fait un pas, Thomas l'avait attrapée par la taille, soulevée et posée sur la table qui grinça dangereusement sous son poids. Avant de l'embrasser … gentiment … sur les lèvres. Lui faisant oublier un instant la menace du recopiage de livre. Le Fauve s'écarta d'elle et rigola. Ok, alors lui il était subitement devenu fou. Quoique après réflexion quelqu'un qui était intéressé par elle, même par simple amitiée et qui la trouvait sympa était tout simplement fou à lier. CGC et l'Impératrice étaient complètement cinglés, même chose pour les Trois Mousquetaires. La seule exception à cette règle était Théodora, la voix de la sagesse de leur petit groupe de fou. La seule qui essayait encore de les dissuader de faire une connerie. Sans résultat dans 90% des cas – les 10% restant c'était quand sa Chérie était en colère ou dépressive.

\- T'es une putain de flippée d'la vie hein ? Lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire tendre et qu'elle classait dans la catégorie des trucs « niais mais sympa », même si Thomas avait l'air complètement stupide avec.

\- … Quoi ?

\- Alors de un : t'es assez sympa et belle pour que j'ai oublié la douleur que tu as infligée à mes bijoux de famille pour te draguer, donc je vois pas pourquoi les autres ne le verrait pas non plus. De deux, reprit-il la stoppant dans sa tentative d'objecter au petit un, j'aime beaucoup ton petit trois, on fait ça quand tu veux. De trois il y a une cheminée dans le hall donc, t'es pas obligée de prendre le Magicobus. Et de quatre, j'ai le droit d'être jaloux des autres mecs parce que petit cinq tu es à partir de maintenant ma copine, finit-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Jordan plissa les yeux, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer la chaleur de ses joues. C'était pas possible de rougir autant quand même. Elle avait de la fièvre ou quoi ?

\- Et la copine elle a le droit de parole ? Grogna-t-elle

\- Seulement si c'est pour dire « oui ». Avec un petit maitre à la fin, ce serait top.

Et un coup de poing dans le ventre du macho ! Sans même que la jeune sorcière n'y pense. Et ce foutu couillon qui rigolait comme un cinglé. Il finit par calmer son hilarité et entoura son visage de ses mains avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Jordan glissa ses bras autour de son cou et répondit à son baiser. Il s'écarta quelques instants pour la regarder sans rien dire puis il déposa ses lèvres sur son front, sa tempe, sa joue, la ligne de sa mâchoire, la peau de son cou sous son oreille.

\- Si tu me fais un suçon juste avant que je retrouve ma tutrice, fit-elle remarquer, j'espère que tu sais qu'elle te poursuivra jusqu'en Enfer.

\- Même pas peur, brava-t-il en s'écartant tout de même

\- Réponse typique de quelqu'un qui ne connait pas Éléonore McField dans toute sa fureur.

Il secoua la tête, comme désespéré par sa manie de toujours avoir le dernier mot.

Après plusieurs minutes passées à discuter de la probable existence des Enfers – en vrai Thomas parlait et elle se contentait de dire que c'était complètement stupide – , ils descendirent les escaliers de l'immeuble pour rejoindre la cheminée du hall. Jordan empoigna sa valise, déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres de son copain – qui tenta de la garder contre mais elle était vraiment pressée. Elle allait lancer sa poignée de poudre de Cheminette quand le Fauve l'interpella :

\- Eh Princesse … écris-moi tu veux ?

Elle hocha la tête, et jeta la poudre au sol en disant d'une voix claire : « Orphelinat McField ». Elle se retrouva quelques instants plus tard dans le salon de sa maison depuis ses 5 ans.

Les tons clairs du mobilier, les canapés et fauteuils recouverts de cousins bariolés, les piles de livres au sol, les dessins accrochés n'importe comment aux murs, tout ça criait « MAISON » à son petit cœur … de plus en plus niaiseux, s'en était désespérant. Ça et la masse humaine qui l'entoura instantanément. Les p'tits avaient semble-t-il décidé de jouer à un nouveau jeu : étouffons Jordan avec des supposés câlins en lui pétant les oreilles avec nos hurlements. Derrière l'amas de touffe de cheveux, elle repéra Basile qui souriait narquoisement, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte et Nanny dans son fauteuil observant la scène de son air sévère par dessus ses lunettes. Sa famille. Famille qui lui pétait quand même les couettes. Bon bah quand faut y aller.

\- TOUT LE MONDE SORS DE MON ESPACE VITAL OÙ J'FERAIS PAS DE COOKIE !

 **Voili voulou ! (je crois que je me suis un peu lâchée au niveau de la taille du chapitre ::raclement de gorge::) C'était Jordan dans toute sa franchise anti-niaiserie et ses surnoms, pour récapituler ceux qu'on a déjà eu ça donne : Théodora = ma Chérie, Basile= Camarade de Galère et de Conneries, Morgane= Impératrice, Thomas = Fauve, Véracrasse, Chat et les trois mousquetaires = vous verrez au prochain chapitre:)**

 **Je vous annonce avec une immense joie et panique parce que j'ai pas fini, que le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue du tant attendu James Sirius Potter !**

 **Une p'tite reviews ? Pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, si vous avez aimé ou pas tout ça tout ça …**

 **Tchüss! (j'aime bien ce mot en fait … même si c'est de l'allemand)**

 **Maki-Ariès**


	4. Chapitre 3: Albus

Chapitre 3 : Albus

 **Bonne année ! Oui j'ai encore le droit de le dire parce que … je trouverais la raison plus tard.**

 **Merci beaucoup à ceux (plutôt celles hein, sérieusement c'est quoi le pourcentage de gars sur ce site ? je suis curieuse) qui lisent, suivent et commentent cette histoire. Ça fait chaud à mon petit cœur d'artichaut.**

 **Désolée du temps que j'ai mis à écrire ce chapitre, mes partiels ont été super prenant et j'ai eu une sorte de blocage: au départ ce chapitre aurait dû être du point de vue de notre James national, mais je n'y arrivais pas alors j'ai préféré écrire du point de vue d'Albus, histoire d'avancer. Bref ce chapitre a été corrigé par Aderkha, que je remercie de tout cœur pour vous épargner ma grammaire … fantaisiste dirais-je.**

 **Voici la réponse au commentaire de Cat Wentworth :**

 **Roooh tu vas me faire rougir. Je suis trop contente que tu aimes bien Jordan, parce que je me marre toute seule à chaque que j'écris de son point de vue, c'est ma thérapie contre la déprime : « imaginer à quelle connerie va penser Jordan ». Pour le côté accueillant de l'orphelinat, j'ai préféré penser que pour Basile et elle, c'est le lieux où ils ont grandi et même si tout n'est jamais tout rose pour des orphelins, ils ont quand même eut des souvenirs heureux (à savoir tout ce que deux sales gosses avec plein d'imagination – et de la magie – peuvent faire subir à une vieille femme, mwahahahaha). Et Jordan n'est pas quelqu'un qui se mêle marcher sur les pieds ou qui se laisse aller à la déprime. Elle sait qu'elle devra en grande majorité se démerder pour avancer dans sa vie.**

 **Pour le style, je sais que ça fait bizarre, mais j'aime bien alterner entre les personnages, ça me permet de voir l'histoire de différent point de vue … ce qui va être très utile. Vraiment.**

 **Si j'arrive à te faire changer d'avis sur le Square Grimmaurd alors je pourrais considérer avoir bien fait passer mes idées (propagande à 100%). L'OS sur l'après-guerre est en cours d'écriture.**

 **Voili voilou je vous laisse donc au bon soin de mon Chaton, j'ai nommé Albus Severus Potter !**

Albus se faisait un peu chier. Dans une situation où Scorpius aurait été présent, et où il aurait eu le malheur d'exprimer ses pensées à voix haute, son meilleur ami lui aurait abattu sans ménagement un livre sur le coin du crâne, avec un « Vocabulaire » agacé. Petit aristo va. Mais Scorpius n'était pas là – 1ere cause de l'ennui – et Albus se faisait bel et bien chier comme un rat mort depuis une semaine, coincé dans un égout moldu avec pour seule compagnie un trognon de pomme pourri. La définition même de l'éclate.

Morgane et son père étaient venus manger au Square Grimmaud. Ce qui d'ordinaire donnait un repas agréable pour les adultes comme pour les adolescents. Artémius Jones était un médicomage, que ses parents avaient rencontré après la guerre, il avait été l'interne qui avait suivi le coma de son oncle Fred pendant 2 longues années. Et qui avait donc fréquenté quasi-constamment la famille Weasley, se faisant rapidement adopter comme l'un des leurs. C'était un homme vivant, d'une bonne humeur et possédant une joie de vivre très communicative. Il avait toujours une histoire loufoque à raconter. Pour prouver ce point, Jordan – une de ses amies Griffondor, qui avait pour habitude de donner un surnom à toutes les personnes qu'elle rencontrait – l' avait affublé du titre de Prince de la Bonne Humeur. Oui certain surnoms étaient passablement ridicules mais Dan était plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe.

Sa fille unique Morgane était en 6e année tout comme James, mais avait été répartie à Serpentard. Elle était limite plus bavarde que son père. Enfin non, Morgane avait quelques monologues certes, mais ils servaient généralement à exprimer et faire accepter son point de vue aux autres. Morgane menait son monde à la baguette, sur 10 centimètres de talons, avec un sourire charmeur. Pour l'info, son surnom était Impératrice. Mais la jeune fille était également au courant – il n'avait jamais su comment – de toutes les petites histoires croustillantes sur les élèves de Poudlard et parfois même des plus vieux. Histoires qu'elle ne manquait jamais de faire circuler ou de leur faire partager. Généralement les plus ridicules ou les plus drôles.

Étaient donc réuni, ce soir tous les éléments pour passer une bonne soirée, non ? Eeeeeh ben non. Parce que l'ambiance de la famille Potter était merdique. Mais le merdique de compétition. Et un coup de bouquin mental sur le crâne assorti d'un « vocabulaire » et de la voix de sa cousine préférée qui argumentait à propos « d'arrêter de le frapper sur la tête parce que les neurones qui y restaient allait définitivement s'en aller ». … Il était décidément en manque s'il se créait des minis Rose et Scorpius dans sa tête et pas des gentils, des qui se moquaient de lui en plus. Comme les vrais.

….

Il avait vraiment besoin de changer d'amis.

\- Alors dites moi donc mes petits Potter Junior, commença Mr. Jones pour relancer une conversation, avec un sourire taquin qui ne lui disait rien de bon – pas les petites amies s'il te plait Artémius, pas les petites amies –, comment ça se passe vos études ?

Ok c'était définitivement le pire sujet de conversation – les amours mis de côté – que l'on pouvait aborder à cette table à ce moment précis.

Que l'on soit bien clair, Albus n'avait quasiment aucun problème au niveau du travail à Poudlard, être le meilleur ami des deux meilleurs élèves de son année, tirait clairement son état « d'élève moyen un peu feignant le weekend – et la semaine » à plutôt « bon élève ». C'était un peu comme avoir deux profs particuliers rien qu'à lui … finalement il aimait bien Rose et Scorpius … sauf quand ça concernait les Potions et les critiques de son cerveau bien sûr.

James et Lily n'étaient pas non plus de mauvais élèves. Quand la matière ne les intéressait pas, ils faisaient le minimum syndical pour satisfaire les exigences parentales et puis basta.

Mais avec la semaine que la famille Potter venait de passer, Albus voulait juste éviter n'importe quel sujet qui pouvaient amener de fil en aiguille à parler des bêtises de James. Absolument tous. Même le mot « savon » était tabou en présence de ses parents, parce que James – avec Fred, Roxanne et Bobby – avait réussi cette année à rendre savonneux, donc glissant et donc mortellement blessant le sol de la Grande Salle. Peut être pas mortellement au sens strict du terme mais McGonagal n'avait pas du tout apprécié sa glissade sur le fesse de la porte à la table des professeurs. Pas. Du. Tout. Et que leur très estimable directrice faisait peur. Très, très peur. Moins peur qu'une Rose en colère mais quand même. Donc mortel si l'on espérait ne pas passer ses après-midi en retenue. Comme le quatuor l'avait été pendant 2 mois.

Lily – bénie soit sa petite sœur chérie – avait visiblement senti elle aussi qu'il fallait détourner l'attention de James avec le plus de subtilité possible – c'est-à-dire assez pour ne pas se faire pincer par le chef du Bureau des Aurors, leur père. Même si la question n' avait pas été directement posée à leur grand frère, il avait reçu ses résultats de BUSEs ce qui était un point important des études d'un sorcier. Elle prit bien vite la parole avec enthousiasme. Faux enthousiasme. Personne n'aimait l'école. À part Rose et Scorpius … Merlin il était en manque.

\- Cette année je vais _enfin_ pouvoir commencer le Soin aux Créatures Magiques ! Si tu savais à quel point je suis excitée, enfin un truc un peu moins mort !

\- Tu n'aimes pas le reste des matières ? Demanda le médicomage après une gorgée de vin

\- Bah Sortilège et Métamorphose, j'aime bien, maugréa-t-elle paraissant tout de même un peu sceptique, mais franchement entre l'Histoire de la Magie et le Soin aux Créatures Magiques ...

Elle fit semblant de soupeser l'intérêt des deux matières avec ses mains avant de soulever extrêmement haut la main correspondant à la matière enseignée par Hagrid, avec un petit hochement de tête convaincu qui fit les firent tous rigoler – excepté James qui après un coup de pied dans le tibia esquissa tout de même un sourire. Crispé le sourire. Avec un regard noir pour son cadet. Albus lui adressa un regard qui disait « on essaye de te sauver les fesses, t'es prié d'y mettre du tien et plus vite que ça parce que je suis actuellement très paniqué par la situation entre toi et les parents, genre vraiment paniqué et tu ne veux pas que je fasse une crise de panique ». Ou du moins qui voulait dire ça. Il ne saurait jamais si son cher grand frère avait compris la totalité du message mais il fit une grimace dégoûtée avant de glisser à Lily, sa fourchette retournant son morceau de viande :

\- Tu peux mettre les Potions avec l'Histoire, Lilou

\- Oh Merlin les Potions ! s'exclama la rouquine avec un désespoir théâtral

Le cadet des Potter nota que son géniteur, de sa place du côté des adultes, observait ses enfants, son attitude suintant le scepticisme. Bon visiblement, il fallait qu'ils retravaillent légèrement la subtilité, pour arriver un jour à tromper Harry Potter. Un jour, ils l'auraient.

\- Chut, répliqua Morgane avec un air vaguement ennuyé, ne parlez pas de l'Enfer alors qu'on est en vacances, je tiens à préserver mon moral au top.

Albus fit doucement rouler ses épaules, cherchant à évacuer la pression. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas ce genre de situation → WTF ?. Tout allait bien se passer, se répéta-t-il en boucle, il n'allait pas y avoir de crise familiale ce soir. Tout allait bien se passer. Il fallait juste qu'il trouve un moyen discret d'éloigner James des parents ou de trouver un sujet de conversation sans risque vers lequel se diriger. … D'accord peut être juste éloigner James alors. Ce serait _amplement_ plus simple. Idée, une idée, il lui fallait une idée, idée, viens par là idée merveilleuse qu'on évite la catastrophe.

Sa recherche – absolument pas du tout fructueuse – d'idée fut brusquement interrompue par l'intervention de M. Jones.

\- Tes BUSEs se sont si mal passées que ça James ?

…

Oh.

Bordel.

Est ce qu'il le faisait exprès ?! Vu l'air de Lily, elle aurait pu dans d'autres circonstances laisser tomber sa tête dans son assiette. Ou lancer un Chauve-Furie au médicomage – sa sœur avait parfois des réactions assez violentes. Albus se tendit brusquement, un geste qui n'échappa pas à Morgane, qui au vu de la manière dont elle les observait à tour de rôle, décortiquant la situation en essayant d'y trouver un sens.

\- Eh bien, commença le futur 6e année en ôtant une poussière imaginaire de la manche de sa chemise, j'ai obtenu un Acceptable en Potions – ce qui est pour moi un exploit – et quelques Optimal et Effort Exceptionnel, donc je suis plutôt satisfait de moi.

\- Tu as oublié ton Troll en Divination je crois, fit remarquer leur mère d'un ton pincé

Une illumination. Il avait besoin d'une illumination là tout de suite maintenant. Le visage de Lily pâlit légèrement quand elle jeta un regard à leur grand frère qui s'était brusquement tendu. James n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'énervait vite contrairement à la petite dernière. L'aîné des enfants Potter gardait quasiment en toutes circonstances un calme moqueur face à la colère des gens et plus généralement de leur parents. Si quelqu'un le blessait ou le mettait en colère, il ne le montrait juste pas, gardant un masque de fouteur de trouble doublé d'un séducteur. Sauf que depuis quelques semaines, son frère s'était transformé en boule de nerfs d'1m80. La veille au soir, Albus et Lily l'avaient trouvé en larmes dans sa chambre après une dispute volcanique avec leur père. Et voir James, leur roc, dans cet état leur faisait plus peur que n'importe quelle punition.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si quiconque accordait une grande attention à la divination, dit-il sans la moindre once de moquerie qui aurait dû être présente dans la voix d'un James normal.

\- Là n'est pas la question James, dit Harry Potter coupant l'élan de sa femme qui allait répondre, si la divination a été mise au programme des BUSEs tu dois la considérer au même titre que le reste

Albus voulait bien croire au Dieu moldu, dont parlait parfois son père où sa tante Mione, si ce dernier lui donnait une preuve de son existence. En lui donnant un miracle par exemple. Il disait ça comme ça hein. Parce qu'actuellement, son état de stress le faisait taper nerveusement ses doigts contre la table. Si Rose était là, elle lui aurait pris fermement la main pour la serrer et l'inciter au calme.

\- Quel est l'intérêt d'étudier quelque chose qui intéresse 3 personnes, allez 4 peut être, au monde ? Demanda le jeune homme avec un rictus

\- James pour la énième fois, la voix de Ginny monta d'un ton, on s'en moque de ça, ce n'est pas ça le problème et tu le sais parfaitement, tu-

Et le miracle vint. Sous la forme d'une superbe adolescente blonde trop bavarde et avec une fâcheuse tendance à semer des rumeurs, mais il vint. C'était l'essentiel non ?

\- Et l'Histoire de la Magie alors ? Demanda soudainement Morgane d'une voix ferme coupant la chique à la journaliste sportive

Tout le monde se tourna vers la blonde qui glissa une de ses mèches soigneusement bouclées derrière son oreille d'un air innocent, complètement décontractée face au fait qu'elle venait d'intervenir dans un début de dispute. Elle regardait James dans l'attente d'une réponse. Albus, lui, était déjà en train de lister tout ce qui lui fallait pour dresser un autel à la gloire de la jeune fille dans sa chambre. À côté de sa fille, Artémius avait la tête de celui qui venait de réaliser sa boulette.

\- Comment ça s'est passé pour toi ? ajouta-t-elle

James se secoua, comme se réveillant brusquement.

\- J'ai eu un Effort Exceptionnel, et toi ?

\- Tout pareil, rit-elle, on peut carrément remercier Théo sur ce coup pas vrai ? Parce que sans elle, on était tous un peu morts hein ! Ah lala qu'est ce que j'aime cette fille, vous auriez dû voir ça, dit-elle à l'attention des adultes, quand elle a lu le devoir de Fred après Noël et que-

Morgane raconta donc de long, en large et en travers la manière dont la camarade de maison de James avait obligé tous les Griffondors de leur année et quelques autres élèves – dont elle-même et son petit-ami Basile – à s'asseoir autour d'une table tous les samedis jusqu'au examens pour les faire réviser. Théodora était après tout la première de sa classe dans cette matière et apparemment son père occupait un poste de professeur d'Histoire dans une université sorcière aux États-Unis. Elle enchaîna avec une description extrêmement détaillée de l'expression de désespoir totale – que la Serpentarde trouvait passablement hilarante soit dit en passant – qu'avait arborée Fred à chaque séance. Sans y avoir l'air, Morgane ne laissa personne en placer une pendant quelques minutes et Albus se jura de la remercier pour son intervention.

\- Et vous vous êtes laissés faire ? Demanda Ginny ayant visiblement retrouvé un certain calme. Ça m'étonne de Fred et Bobby, ils ne sont pas du genre à se faire mener par le bout du nez comme ça ?

C'était peu de le dire. Le quatuor James-Fred-Roxanne-Bobby pouvait sans problème prendre comme devise « Tes arguments ont l'air vraiment intéressants mais on en a rien à faire et on va quand même faire ce truc stupidement stupide qui pourrait nous valoir une année de retenue quotidienne ».

La seule qui arrivait un temps soit peu à les stopper dans leurs délires était Théodora. Enfin, généralement, quand ils dépassaient les bornes, elle se contentait de les fixer d'un air menaçant et James et Fred battaient très vite en retraite. Il y avait une histoire de sort jeté lors de leur 3e année et de Fred et James finissant à l'infirmerie pour la semaine. Jordan, la meilleur amie de Théodora, Bobby, Roxanne, ainsi que Morgane et Basile étaient également impliqués dans la choucroute. Choucroute bien mystérieuse puisque personne à part les témoins ne savaient réellement ce qui s'était passé, et Merlin seul savait à quel point ils avaient essayé de savoir les faits. Sans le moindre petit résultat. Quand on leur posait la question, sa cousine et son géant d'ami étaient muets comme des tombes, Théo foudroyait du regard Fred et James, qui se planquaient derrière la première surface disponible, Jordan explosait de rire au souvenir et partait câliner son amie en gloussant des « merci », Basile esquissait un sourire carnassier en leur tapotant la tête comme si ils étaient trop jeunes pour en entendre parler, et quand Morgane voulait finalement leur dire de quoi il en retournait elle se faisait engueuler vertement ( ?vertement?) par les deux guignols et finissait par leur réclamer un service pour son silence. Mystère complet.

\- Disons que Théo est une adorable fille avec une patience incroyable et un cœur en or, déclara Morgane avec un immense sourire, mais que quand elle se fâche, l'école au complet est au courant.

\- Et se planque, renchérit James avec une grimace qui paraissait aux yeux d'Albus un peu ... torturée

\- Nan ça c'est quand Rosie est en colère, dit-il se souvenant avec précision d'une semaine l'année passée où toute âme qui croisait le chemin de la Serdaigle longeait les murs. Les seuls qui se planquent de Théodora, c'est toi et Fred, ajouta-t-il dans un chuchotement narquois

Albus manqua de se mordre la langue en retenant le cri de douleur quand James lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le tibia. Son cher frère – qu'il commençait à regretter d'aider – eut le culot de croiser les mains sous son menton et de battre des cils d'un air innocent. Morgane essaya de cacher son ricanement dans son verre d'eau tandis que Lily gloussait. L'ambiance était calmée. Un soulagement infini l'envahit. Le jeune homme détestait les conflits plus que tout. Et les disputes familiales encore plus.

Quand il avait été réparti à Serpentard, malgré les paroles rassurantes de son père sur le quai, il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Peur d'être rejeté par sa famille. Le clin d'oeil complice que lui envoya Rose quand elle se fut assise à la table des Serdaigles, l'avait calmé quelques minutes mais il n'avait pas osé regarder du côté des Griffondors de tout le repas, se forçant à discuter avec ses camarades de maison, avec Scorpius. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception ou le dégout dans les yeux de ses cousins ou pire de son frère. Mais ce jour de peur était également le jour où il avait réalisé que peu importe ce qu'il se passerait, James resterait son frère. Au moment de rejoindre leur dortoirs, le Griffondor en 2e année lui avait sauté sur le dos et au milieu d'une étreinte de fer où sa chevelure fut rudement malmenée et où il arrêta de respirer, James lui glissa à l'oreille « Si quelqu'un te fait chier mon p'tit Serpent, Fred a ses Bombabouses de prêtes, ok ? ». Un « je suis là pour toi » à la James Sirius Potter.

Alors peu importe ce qui tracassait James au point qu'il disparaisse pendant 3 jours, qu'il soit sur les nerfs au point de pleurer de rage ou de détresse. Ses cadets seraient là pour lui. Lily détournerait l'attention pendant qu'Albus trouverait une solution. Mais pour qu'il puisse trouver une vraie solution, il fallait qu'il prenne conscience l'ampleur du problème. Et y avait pas cent mille moyens de savoir. C'est pour cette raison qu'une fois les Jones partis et les enfants Potter montés à l'étage, Albus et Lily coincèrent James dans la salle de bain et verrouillèrent la porte.

\- Tu nous explique ce qui se passe ? Demanda la rousse en allant s'adosser contre le panier à linge tandis qu'Albus s'asseyait contre la porte, empêchant toute retraite

James les fixa un moment sans rien dire, il passa une main dans ses cheveux bruns, les ébouriffant encore plus. Le jeune homme finit par soupirer et partit s'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes, couvercle rabattu. Quelques instants de silence passèrent encore, James se triturant les mains, craquant ses doigts. Il finit par sortir de sa poche un médaillon qu'Albus avait déjà vu. Au bout d'un fin cordon de cuir se balançait une espèce de grosse pièce de bronze où était gravée une espèce de rune. Il l'avait déjà vue et il était certain que ce n'était pas chez James. Oh Merlin il n'allait pas aimer ce qui allait suivre. Il le sentait gros comme une bouse de dragon.

\- J'ai fait une connerie, avoua James en déglutissant difficilement, j'ai fait une énorme connerie avec Théo.

Il n'allait pas aimer. Il pouvait parier dix galions là-dessus.

\- Va falloir développer ta « connerie » Jamessie, marmonna Lily

\- J'ai couché avec elle, avoua-t-il abruptement

Oh.

\- Et elle était pas – il déglutit difficilement – elle était pas consentante

Bordel.

Il n'aimait pas du tout.

Et il allait devoir surveiller son langage parce que Scorpius allait finir par lui briser le crâne.

 **… Je tiens quand à même à rappeler que cette histoire n'est pas un drame hein … au cas où vous paniqueriez légèrement**

 **Bref. N'hésitez surtout pas une seule microseconde à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez**

 **Tchüss**

 **Maki-Ariès**


	5. Chapitre 4: James

Chapitre 4 : James

 **Hey tout le monde ! Je m'excuse à genoux (sur les p'tits graviers qui saoulent quand tu fais du vélo dessus … et que tu te casses royalement la margoulette) pour le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce nouveau chapitre, je l'avais comme qui dirais commencé mais j'ai été distraite par mes cours (normalement c'est l'inverse, donc c'est mieux pour mon dossier mais moins bien pour vous) et j'ai passé un long moment à le retravailler parce que j'étais pas satisfaite de moi … j'ai pas envie de vous donner n'importe quoi aussi ! Merci à tous ceux qui sont passés par là, qui lisent et commentent cette histoire !**

 **Donc voili voilou le chapitre vu du point de vue de James, corrigé très gentiment par Aderkha (qui a dit que j'avais fait moins de faute … YIHAAAAA!).**

 **Voici la réponse au commentaire de swiftctioner : Je vais devenir addict au compliments ;) Nan sérieux je suis contente que ça te plaise, surtout sur la relation des enfants Potter, perso je me prends la tête avec mes monstres de frères toutes les deux minutes (surtout quand ils jouent de la batterie à 9h du matin le dimanche), mais j'les adore et je suis sérieusement en rogne quand ils se font engueuler donc j'ai essayé de faire resortir ce côté « soutient » chez Al. Immmmeeeeeeeennnnnnnnssssssseeeeeee désolé pour le retard de publication, mais t'inquiète je vais pas arrêter avant d'avoir mis un point final à cette histoire (j'aime pas quand les auteurs font ça, surtout quand il y a un immense suspense et que la dernière update date de 2013). Merci encore :)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 _Salut p'tite Tête !_

 _Alors comme ça tu nous fais ta crise d'indépendance à 16 ans ? Déjà marre de vivre chez papa et maman ? Sale gosse, va ! (oui je suis déjà au courant, Weasley : Commères, surtout avec un peu de WhiskyPurFeu)_

 _Mamie Weasley était dans tous ses états quand je l'ai vue samedi, je crois qu'elle s'imagine que tu t'es transformé en criminel qui fume de la Mandragore dans les allées des Embrumes, tu ferais pas ça à ton frangin préféré hein ? (désolé pour Albus mais je réclame le titre, sinon j'te déshérite)_

 _Plus sérieusement morveux, est ce que tu vas bien ? Les parents (et autres adultes chiants oui je suis un adulte, mais au moins je suis cool) vont faire chier parce que « respect des règles, confiance, patati-patata » mais essaye de pas te braquer okay ? J'te connais hein, t'as fait une connerie et tu vas faire l'autruche jusqu'à ce que ça pète. Essaye d'en parler à quelqu'un avant, tu veux ? Disparaître et pas donner de nouvelles jusqu'à ce que Harry doive fouiller les Embrumes pour te ramener à la maison c'est pas exactement le même niveau que se planquer dans l'armoire de ma chambre parce que t'as pris la dernière part de tarte à la mélasse de ton père._

 _Si tu veux pas parler aux parents (ce que je comprends très bien), bah c'est pas comme si tu connaissais personne quoi mais au cas où tu sois trop enfoncé dans ton placard d'ado buté comme un hippogriffe de mauvaise humeur, je te fais la liste : Albus Lily (attention aux Chauves-Furies surprises quand même) Fred et Roxie ton pote là, celui qui ressemble à un joueur de rugby moldu (Bobby ou Robbie je sais jamais) Rose (avec Albus pour apaiser son côté « adulte ») Victoire… quoique non, elle semblait plutôt d'accord avec Mamie Weasley, toute la tripotée d'oncles et tantes qu'on se trimballe sauf Percy parce que… bah c'est Percy, et bien sûr l'unique, le célébrissime, l'exceptionnel Teddy Lupin, c'est-à-dire moi ! (c'était la minute d'auto-acclamation de l'année, si Vic' m'engueule parce que j'ai pas assez confiance en moi, sache que je rejetterai toute la faute sur toi)_

 _Ça va le faire p'tite tête, t'en fais pas !_

 _Essaye de pas récidiver (c'est chelou de devoir rassurer Harry sur toi), gros bisous baveux sur ta face et sur les autres habitants de la maison, vous me manquez (même Kreattur, ma copine est pas fichue de cuisiner correctement, je crois qu'elle tente de voir si on peut empoisonner quelqu'un avec des pâtes)_

 _Teddy_

 _Ps de l'empoisonneuse : je pense pas que tu es un criminel Jamesie, mais si tu t'avise de toucher à de la mandragore, je te livre à mon père avec un sortilège du Saucisson pour son p'tit dèj' Capisce ? Et mes pâtes sont excellentes d'abord !_

 _Ps de l'empoisonné : on dirait du plâtre, avec une vague couleur jaune_

 _Ps de l'empoisonneuse : parce que tu as déjà mangé du plâtre toi ?_

 _Ps de l'empoisonné : gnagnagnagnagna_

James ricana en finissant de lire la lettre de son frère de cœur et les post-scriptum de sa chère et tendre. En fermant les yeux, il pouvait presque s'imaginer dans le canapé plein de coussins de leur appartement, les regarder se chamailler devant lui, échangeant avec Fred des commentaires dignes d'un match de Quidditch. Albus, Rose et Roxanne qui essayent de faire un dîner correct à la moldue, sans y laisser une main ni brûler quoi que ce soit. Dom' et Louis qui essayent de battre Jane aux échecs dans un coin. Molly qui mitraille de photos la troupe, et sa sœur Lucy qui bouquine un livre de magiezoologie en lisant à voix haute les passages qu'elle trouve les plus intéressants. Et tout ça jusqu'au moment où Lily, Wallis et Hugo reviennent d'un recoin de l'appartement – généralement la chambre – avec un truc dans les mains – généralement un des trucs de lingerie de Victoire – et avec un grand air innocent demandant à quoi ça sert. C'est très souvent à ce moment là de leur soirée « Jeunes Weasley-Potter » que ça partait en grand n'importe quoi – avec une Victoire rouge tomate comme bonus.

Teddy était inquiet pour lui. Et ça l'agaçait tout autant que ça lui faisait plaisir, réalisa-t-il en se renversant sur son lit. Il n'était plus le « morveux » qui se cachait dans les jambes du métamorphomage quand il avait fait une connerie. Merci bien. Mais Teddy ne voulait que l'aider et sa proposition de discuter de ce qui n'allait pas lui faisait chaud au cœur. Sauf qu'Albus et Lily avaient été plus rapides pour lui faire cracher le morceau.

James savait parfaitement qu'il avait merdé dans les grandes largeurs, sa mère semblait d'humeur à le lui rappeler toutes les cinq minutes en ce moment. Et si une part de lui-même comprenait sa colère et arrivait à imaginer son inquiétude, l'autre enrageait de cette surveillance et de ces reproches constants. James n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise quoi faire. Il n'avait jamais aimé et n'aimerait jamais. Point barre. D'habitude il gérait plutôt bien son caractère contradictoire et trouvait un moyen pour tourner les reproches en ridicules pour ne pas y attacher d'importance. Mais ces derniers temps… il n'était pas bien et il répliquait à sa mère avec toute sa « flamme Weasley » comme dirait Bobby, et, avec un effet boule de neige incandescente, pas mal de mots vraiment blessants et méchants avaient été lancés des deux côtés.

L'aîné des enfants Potter savait qu'il avait merdé tout aussi bien avec Théo qu'avec sa famille et il s'en mordait déjà assez les doigts pour que sa mère en rajoute. Parler avec ses cadets avait eu pour effet de calmer le jeu au Square Grimmaud. Après avoir vidé son sac dans la salle de bain, et quelques remontrances et « t'es débile ou quoi ? », Albus était allé négocier une « trêve » avec les parents. Lily l'avait escorté jusqu'à sa chambre en marmonnant des « stupide adolescent pervers », « stupide grand frère ». Avant qu'il ne referme la porte, la seule chose qu'elle lui avait dit était que ça allait s'arranger.

La seule chose à laquelle il put penser, c'est qu'il ne voyait pas comment. Il ne voyait pas comment réparer sa merde et c'était l'une des rares fois où il s'en retrouvait aussi triste et fatigué. Bref il se sentait découragé.

Le fils du Survivant ne s'était pas trop amusé chez Morgane, il était plutôt maussade pour une raison qu'il avait oubliée et en cherchant un endroit pour ne pas être entouré par la foule d'amis de la Serpentarde –et évité sa petite amie du moment au passage– il s'était retrouvé dans l'un des salons à l'étage de la maison, avec un livre de contes moldus, une bouteille de WhiskyPurFeu et Théodora Wilson – alias la fille qu'il avait redécouvert.

La petite préfète de Griffondor lui avait toujours fait penser à une brebis au milieu des loups. Jordan, Basile et Morgane, ses meilleurs amis étaient… sauvages. Ils avaient un sens de la répartie acéré et ne se laissaient jamais marcher sur les pieds par qui que ce soit. Jordan, véritable garçon manqué et batteuse dans son équipe de Quidditch, avait des réactions assez violentes pour envoyer régulièrement des élèves à l'infirmerie – lui ou Fred une fois sur deux. Basile et Morgane sous leur airs de couple gnangnan étaient de grands manipulateurs et avaient assez de matières pour faire du chantage à… quasiment tout Poudlard en fait. Quand ils ne lançaient pas des rumeurs stupides pour parier jusqu'à combien de temps les gens y croient réellement. Bref, ils étaient complètement chtarbés. Et pourtant Théo, de son mètre soixante, avec son sourire aimable, sa gentillesse naturelle, ses yeux noisettes qui pétillent quand elle parle d'histoire, et son rire de clochette avait l'air d'un poisson dans l'eau dans leur bande de cinglés. Bien que James sache depuis la 3e année, que sous ses airs de gentille fille sage, elle connaissait des sorts qui lui avaient fichu la frousse de sa vie, il n'avait jamais creusé plus loin que cette image de préfète aimable, elle n'était qu'une camarade de maison comme une autre. Avec tout de même un malus pour avoir une furie de mec pour meilleure amie. Cruel manque de goût.

Alors le Griffondor avait été agréablement surpris par cette soirée passée dans le salon avec elle. Théo fuyait son ex – un trou du cul de Poufsouffle qui ne voulait pas la laisser tranquille, il s'était même fait une note mentale pour le faire chier un peu à la rentrée – et avait accepté qu'il lui tienne compagnie d'un haussement d'épaules.

Comme deux vieux amis « légèrement » saouls, ils avaient parlé de tout et n'importe quoi –l'alcool aidant– s'étaient raconté des blagues stupides, sorcières comme moldues, –celle qu'elle lui avait sortie sur le pingouin qui respire par les fesses était vraiment ridicule– et Théodora avait fini par lui faire découvrir un recueil de contes moldus, dont beaucoup qu'il connaissait mais il n'avait rien dit, écoutant avec passion la voix de la Griffondor. Sa voix était calme, posée, mais son ton suivait le rythme des histoires, s'emballant lors d'une course poursuite, s'alarmant à un dramatique passage ou au contraire s'émerveillant au dénouement heureux qui finissait chaque histoire. Et comme un abruti, James était tombé amoureux. Et comme un abruti adolescent avec des hormones en feu, il l'avait embrassée quand elle lui avait passé son médaillon autour du cou pour il ne se souvenait plus quelle raison – c'était peut-être elle qui avait le mouchoir brodé que lui avait fait Kreattur pour ses onze ans . Pour sa défense, elle avait fait glisser ses mains de sa nuque à ses clavicules et ça n'était pas un contact dont il avait vraiment l'habitude. Bref ça l'avait légèrement allumé – hormones en feu de merde – et … elle avait répondu au baiser, et, une chose en entraînant une autre … ils avaient couché ensemble sur le canapé. Hum. Ç'avait semblé féerique jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille le lendemain matin et qu'il réalise que Théodora était toujours une gentille fille et que les gentilles filles ne couchent pas comme ça. Bref il l'avait forcée.

Après s'être rhabillé, il était parti comme un voleur, sans la réveiller, le médaillon toujours autour du cou. Depuis, quand il n'allait pas se saouler dans une allée sombre du Londres moldu pendant trois jours, il se giflait mentalement – et parfois physiquement avec des dictionnaires – pour être un connard et ne pas être capable de se la garder dans le pantalon et de blesser une chouette fille au passage.

Lily et Albus n'avaient pas semblés être convaincus par son argumentation et le lui avaient fait savoir. Bruyamment. Avec moult insultes à son intelligence. Et son manque de galanterie, parce que d'après sa très chère sœur se faire abandonner alors qu'on venait de perdre sa virginité était plutôt horrible et dégradant et blessant et toute une suite de trucs négatifs qu'il n'avait pas relevés. Il s'était juste senti encore plus mal. Peut-être que fuir n'était pas la meilleure décision qu'il avait fait ? Albus avait juste marmonné un « c'était l'euphémisme du siècle » avant d'adopter un air pensif.

Mais ils ne lui avaient pas dit pour quelle raison ils étaient persuadés qu'il n'avait pas forcé Théo.

\- James, appela son père derrière la porte, le sortant de ses pensées je peux entrer ?

\- Euh ouais ?

Harry Potter rentra donc dans la chambre de son fils et referma la porte derrière lui. Mauvais signe. Très mauvais signe. Ça puait la discussion sérieuse à cent mètres là. Son père eut l'air un peu embêté, comme si il ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire.

\- Tu as fini de préparer tes affaires ? Demanda-t-il en faisant un pas dans la chambre

\- Oui, répondit-t-il, hier comme maman l'avait demandé, ajouta-t-il

Une petite voix dans sa tête souffla un « Fayot ». Compte-tenu de l'ambiance entre sa mère et lui, et à moindre mesure entre son père et lui, finir sa valise la veille c'était juste acheter la paix.

\- On va partir dans une petite demie heure, continua son père, histoire que vous ne loupiez pas le train

\- C'est toi qui parles ?

James pria intérieurement pour que son père prenne sa remarque sur le ton de l'humour et il relâcha la tension en voyant le léger sourire qu'il arborait. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le bord du lit et demanda simplement :

\- Ça ira à l'école ?

Le jeune homme prit une inspiration avant de formuler une réponse.

\- J'espère, je vais… essayer de résoudre mes problèmes. Avec Albus et Lily, ajouta-t-il, je leur en ai parlé, et ils ont l'air plutôt déterminés à me foutre un coup de pied au cul, du coup… ça devrait aller, pas la peine de t'en faire.

\- Je me fais du souci parce que mon fils aîné ne va pas bien, James. Et même si je suis rassuré que ton frère et ta sœur t'aident, je suis toujours inquiet pour toi.

\- J'suis pas mourant aussi, marmonna-t-il

\- Tu m'as fait peur, le coupa son père, sa main venant se poser sur son avant bras, tu _nous_ as vraiment fait peur.

James ne dit rien et reporta son attention sur la lettre de Teddy abandonnée sur le lit. Son père remarqua la lettre et soupira :

\- Teddy m'a dit que si tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, il y avait d'autres personnes mais… j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, fils. Pas tout de suite, précisa-t-il en le sentant se raidir, par lettre. Tu nous enverras une lettre à ta mère et moi quand tu seras prêt, okay ?

\- … Ça va l'enrager encore plus, quand elle saura

Il ne faisait pas de suppositions sur la réaction de son père, bien sûr qu'il serait blessé et déçu par son fils mais James refusait de s'imaginer ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu le décevoir. Sa mère… ça arrivait plus souvent quoi.

\- Ta mère a eu pas mal de problèmes pour cette fin de vacances, alors elle a légèrement exagéré

\- Légèrement ? Ironisa-t-il, avant d'arrêter bien vite devant le regard de son père lui demandant de ne pas argumenter ça.

James promit rapidement de tout leur expliquer par écrit. Ce serait peut être plus facile comme ça. Harry le serra brièvement dans ses bras et lui demanda de descendre sa malle et son balai au rez-de-chaussé. L'aurore se levait pour sortir quand il eut une moue bizarre comme s'il se retenait d'exploser de rire ou de fondre en larmes de désespoir.

\- James s'il te plaît, n'oublie pas tes livres cette année, tu t'épargnerais une splendide Beuglante de ta mère.

Confus, l'aîné des Potter tourna son regard dans la direction de son bureau et découvrit avec stupeur, son sac en cuir, et ses livres de cours de _cette_ année, tranquillement posés en pile sur un coin de son bureau. C'est-à-dire _pas du tout_ là où ils devraient être : dans sa malle ou au feu. Nan peut-être pas au feu, tante Hermione le tuerait pour ça. Par le caleçon de Merlin, pensa-t-il alors qu'il entendait Albus et Lily se chamailler dans le couloir, sa famille étaient remplie de cinglés

Comme chaque année, le quai 9 ¾ était bondé.Et comme chaque année depuis que Lily avait découvert la technique de tu-fonces-dans-le-tas, James et Albus adoptaient la technique de on-suit-Lily-et-on-fait-un-grand-sourire-aux-gens-qu'elle-bouscule. Rose et Hugo les suivaient de près en poussant les chariots – ils avaient perdus à la courte paille à l'entrée de la gare. James se sentait un peu plus léger, ses cadets avaient lancé le jeu du « Conducteur Sorcier » dans la voiture. Le but était simple : trouver parmi les voitures qu'ils croisaient dans les rues londoniennes, lesquelles étaient conduites par des sorcier. Et même leur mère, qui ne s'étaient pas détendu du trajet avait rit quand Lily avait désigné une vieille voiture qui avait slalomé bizarrement avant de piler brutalement au feu rouge. Et qu'il s'avérait qu'Oncle Ron était au volant.

Ils parvinrent enfin au – petit – groupe d'adulte où la majorité des chevelures étaient rousses. Et pas le petit roux discret et tout. Nan le roux Weasley, bieeen voyant, orange vif fluo, limite dans le noir on voit que tes cheveux. Non il ne venait pas du tout de ressortir une des blagues qui avait valu à James Camiratti un sortilège de Crachelimace de la part de Rose. Et un commentaire du genre « ton avis sur la couleur de mes cheveux ne m'intéressent absolument pas, tout comme ta présence dans mon espace vital, donc une fois que tu seras sortit définitivement de cet espace vital, tu veilleras à utiliser ton cerveau avant d'ouvrir la bouche, ou ce qui te sert de cerveau ». Rose Ginevra Weasley dans toute sa magnificence.

James fit rapidement le tour des membres de sa famille pour dire bonjour, il en était arrivé à Percy qui avait déjà ouvert la bouche d'un air sévère sans doute pour lui reprocher sa disparition quand une poigne ferme le traina hors de portée des reproches et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, Sue inspectait ses yeux, lui faisait tirer la langue avec sa tête de Médicomage et tâtait les côtés de son cou, à a recherche d'un gonflement particulier.

\- Sue je te jure que j'ai pas fumé de Mandragore, chuchota-t-il parce que quand même ils étaient sur le quai d'une gare et sa famille avait assez de ragots aux fesses comme ça

Et puis pourquoi est ce que tout le monde pensait ça à la fin ? Après ce qui était arrivé Dom, aucun jeune de leur famille n'irait toucher à _ça_ , même si il pétait _légèrement_ les plombs. Elle se redressa, le fixant d'un air pas convaincu. Cet air qu'elle avait quand son mari et son frère jumeau lui juraient qu'il n'avait rien fait.

\- Hum hum, et tu le jures sur quoi ?

\- Sur le fait que Dom me décapiterait si jamais j'osais en prendre une micro-bouffée ?

\- Bon bah on va préparer le cercueil alors, plaisanta Fred Adulte en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa femme, et s'appuyant sur elle pour soulager sa mauvaise jambe, celle qui était toujours bandé quand ils profitaient en famille de la plage de la Chaumière aux Coquillage

\- Tu préfères la plaque « Décédé à cause d'une plante » ou « Mort sous les coups d'une Punk » ? demanda George avec un sourire carnassier

\- Je vous déteste tous, répliqua le jeune homme faisant rire les jumeaux, mais je vais prendre la deux

Sue leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise, avant de l'envoyer dire au revoir à ses parents, tandis que les jumeaux dissertaient sur des feux d'artifices serait de bon goût à un enterrement ou non. Famille de cinglés.

Son père le serra dans ses bras et quand il s'écarta James se fit brutalement emprisonné d ans les bras de sa mère. Il mit un temps avant de refermer ses bras sur elle, et d'enfouir son nez dans ses cheveux roux et de respirer doucement son odeur de maman. Il n'était pas vraiment câlin, mais ça faisait quand même du bien après les disputes qu'ils avaient eu cette semaine. Il n'avait toujours aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire avec Théo, par quel miracle il allait réussir à s'excuser ou même à arrêter de se sentir aussi misérable et furieux contre lui même à la fois. Alors même si il devait avoir l'air ridicule comme ça, ça faisait du bien. Il se sentait un peu plus apaisé.

\- Espèce d'andouille de fils, marmonna-t-elle , tu sais que je t'aimerais toujours hein ? Même si tu fais que des conneries et que si j'étais McGonagal je te crucifierais à ton bureau pour plus que tu bouges ? Tu le sais hein ?

\- Steuplait maman, gémit-il, ne lui donne pas des idées pareilles elle va le faire

Ginny pouffa et le laissa partir avec un énorme baiser sur la joue. James ramassa sa malle et la cage de son hibou, Pince-Sec, avant de filer à la suite de sa famille pour entrer dans le train. Il réassura sa prise autour de la poignée de l'énorme malle pour trouver une place quand on lui souffla dans le cou. Et ok d'accord, il était un jeune homme de 16 ans, plutôt beau gosse,qui aimait bien faire des conneries, qui était d'ordinaire plutôt sûr de lui et qui aimais penser qu'il n'avait peur de rien. Mais ça c'était avant que Dom ne profite d'une soirée chez sa sœur ainée et son copain pour leur faire « profiter » de son film d'horreur moldu préféré. Et depuis ce genre de chose avait tendance à lui glacer le sang, lui dresser les cheveux sur le crâne – plus que d'habitude quoi – et lui faire pousser un cri de pure terreur. Comme là maintenant. En plein milieu d'un wagon bondé. Bref la honte.

James se retourna vivement pour trouver Jordan, un bras autour des épaules de Lily, le regarder avec un air de pure délice sur le visage. Le même qu'elle avait eu en 4e année quand elle avait découvert sa phobie du lac. Même la semaine d'heure de colle que lui avait asséné Longdubat pour l'avoir poussé dedans n'avait pas ôté son sourire vainqueur à chaque fois qu'elle le croisait. Sachant qu'ils avaient le même emploi du temps, il avait failli développer de l'urticaire à ce sourire. Littéralement.

\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé comment je vais te faire chier cette année, Véracrasse, susurra-t-elle sous les gloussements de sa sœur vers qui elle se tourna, qu'est ce que t'en dis Poussin ?

Est ce qu'il avait déjà dit que Jordan lui cassait les pieds à un tout autre niveau que les Potions qui était pourtant dans son top 10 de l'agacement ? Plus précisément, avait-il déjà dit à quel point les stupides surnoms que cette imbécile de brute sarcastique s'obstinait à donner à toute personne à qui elle parlait plus de deux minutes ? Non ? Bah il le disait. Ça le faisait chier..

\- Soit gentille avec Jamesie, déclara Lily avec une moue, il a passé de mauvaises vacances

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna-t-elle en le regardant, Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

C'était le problème avec Jordan. D'un côté elle arrivait à lui mettre les nerfs en pelote en un temps record – avec l'aide de Basile avant les matches de Quidditch – et n'éprouvait aucun remord à l'envoyer lui et Fred à l'infirmerie assez régulièrement, et d'un autre côté ils se connaissaient avant leur rentrée de première année – son père étant le responsable de son suivi et de celui de Basile – et il lui arrivait de s'inquiéter pour elle, ou elle pour lui et elle en devenait presque agréable. Presque.

\- Tu t'es finalement rendue compte que ta Dinde Actuelle t'avais trompé avec le Blaireaux ?

L'ensemble des enfants Potter la regarda en clignant des yeux. La jeune fille leva au ciel et expliqua rapidement avec l'air de parler de la manière dont elle nouait ses lacets.

\- Ta Dinde de petite-amie a couché avec l'ex de ma douce Chérie à l'anniv' de Morgane

\- Jordan, s'exclama la voix de Morgane d'un compartiment derrière elle, enfin tu peux pas lui annoncer comme ça !

\- J'avais oublié que j'avais une copine, lâcha-t-il sincèrement

La Griffondor roula des yeux. Albus lui écrasa discrètement le pied. James lui envoya un regard mauvais. Depuis quand ils faisaient de la violence gratuite ? Ah oui … depuis qu'ils étaient nés, c'était le principe d'être frères. Lily ne disait rien mais son regard noir, promettait milles tourments une fois qu'ils seraient seuls. Oups

\- T'as tellement pas de respect pour les filles que ça m'étonne même pas qu'elle t'ait trompé la Dinde, remarqua Jordan avec cet air agaçant

\- Oh comme si tu savais ce que c'était une fille toi, railla-t-il avec un sourire moqueur

\- Oh fille, gars, je connais, dit-elle avec un sourire faussement aimable, et même un joli sort pour te coller au plafond et te laisser à la merci de Balthazar et Pives

\- C'est la guerre des coup bas cette année ?

\- Personne ne fera la guerre de quoi que ce soit tant que je serais préfète !

Théo venait d'arriver, et fut quasiment éjectée du wagon par la force de l'étreinte de Jordan. James déglutit difficilement, il avait la boule au ventre et l'envie de se tirer en courant vers l'endroit où était Fred et les autres et de se planquer derrière la programmation de leurs futures connerie. Il ne voulait pas voir son air blessé. Un air qu'il avait créé. Albus lui tapota maladroitement le dos et lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant d'attraper ses affaires, Lily et de s'éloigner dans le couloir du train. Le laissant tout seul avec Théo. Et Jordan qui le castrerait si elle savait ce qu'il avait fait à sa Chérie.

C'était ça leur plan pour l'aider ?!

\- Salut James.

James balbutia un bonjour en réponse en se grattant maladroitement la nuque sous le regard noisette de la préfète. Jordan les regarda tour à tour avant de les laisser tout seuls, appelé par Basile. Le 6e année observa la jeune fille, son air fatigué le frappa en premier tout comme la pâleur de ses joues. Ses yeux noisettes le fixait avec un air qui lui donnait envie de se gifler et de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler, ses fines mains étaient fermement serrées autour de la sangle de son sac de cours.

\- Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible

\- Tu t'en soucie maintenant ?

\- Théo … je voulais pas …

\- Oh s'il te plait arrête, le coupa-t-elle, t'as eu exactement ce que tu voulais. Je m'en contre-fiche de ce que tu veux ou non, je veux juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé okay ?

Elle fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un mouchoir blanc brodé des initiales « J.S.P » qu'elle lui tendit. James eut l'impression de se prendre un couteau en plein cœur, avec de l'acide sur la lame. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais la referma vivement tout comme ses yeux pour ne pas laisser couler une larme. Ça y est. Il avait devant ses yeux le résultat de ses conneries. Et ça faisait super mal. Le jeune homme n'avait pas envie de faire comme si de rien n'était. Du tout. Il avait aimé cette soirée, et il s'en voulait d'avoir gâché cette chance, d'avoir blessé Théo. Il n'avait pas envie d'oublier. Et cette envie de rattraper les choses bouillait dans ses veines, et un regain d'énergie l'envahit.

\- Pas okay de mon côté, souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, garde le mouchoir.

\- Quoi ?

Il ôta le collier et le déposa dans sa main.

\- C'est un cadeau de ton père non ?

\- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux

\- Tu me l'as dit et je compte pas oublier quoi que ce soit de cette soirée, assura-t-il en se redressant légèrement

Théo resta bouche bée quelques instant et il fut presque fier de lui. Presque. Avant qu'elle ne lui écrase son poing sur le nez. Aouch.

 **Voilà, j'espère que ça vous à pas trop dégouté et tout ^^'**

 **N'hésitez pas une seule petite nanoseconde à laisser un commentaire ! C'est ma motivation !**

 **Sur ce je vous dis à la prochaine avec Théo … et peut être qu'on va rencontrer Balthazar … je sais pas encore, j'ai pas fini**

 **Bizzzzzz & Tchüss !**

 **Une mise à jour des surnoms de Jordan :**

 **Véracrasse = James**

 **Poussin = Lily**

 **Dinde = copine de James (elle les numérote)**

 **Blaireau = ex de Théo**


	6. Chapitre 5: Théodora

Chapitre 5 : Théodora

 **Hello les gens !**

 **Bon je crois qu'au lieu de m'excuser à chaque fois du temps que je mets à poster mes chapitres, je vais essayer de vous dire à peu près quand je les posterais. Ça m'éviterait de culpabiliser à chaque fois et de stresser pour écrire ... et de buguer 2 semaines sur deux lignes ^^'**

 **Normalement ce chapitre aurait du être plus long parce que je voulais faire tout le passage du point de vue de Théodora (sans rigoler j'ai rencontré avant-hier une petite fille qui s'appelle comme ça, c'était bizarre pour moi), mais Jordan me manque un peu et ... et en fait j'ai pas vraiment d'excuse pour avoir coupé là, juste je le sentais mieux comme ça.**

 **Voici la réponse à la review de JJ :**

 **Les jumeaux sont les meilleurs de toutes manières, j'ai toujours pas digéré la fin du 7e tome pour cette raison. J'en fais des cauchemars et tout le tintouin. Théodora est plutôt "la violence c'est mal" aussi mais avec tout ce qui s'est passé avec sa mère, elle est un peu secoué (je pense qu'être obligé de fuir sa maison parce que notre vie y est en danger est plutôt marquant) du coup tout prends des proportions un peu disproportionné pour elle ( et pour James parce qu'il pense qu'il est le héro d'un drame romantique mais bon ça ...). Merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements, comme dirait le garçon dans Peter Pan avec le chapeau haut de forme : Je tacherais d'en être digne, mon capitaine ! ;)**

 **Voilà voilà bonne lecture à vous**

Théo sentit ses lèvres s'étirer de leur propres initiatives en un sourire amusé face à l'attitude de sa meilleure amie. Depuis le début du repas, à chaque fois que passait entre elles un plat qu'elle aimait, Jordan l'attrapait et lui en servait une généreuse portion. Parce qu'elle avait frappé James Sirius Potter. Si Jordan avait pu elle aurait prit une photo de la tête de James au moment où la préfète l'avait frappé, puis elle l'aurait affiché sur des affiches géantes sur toutes les surfaces disponibles de Poudlard. Heureusement pour lui, elle n'était arrivé qu'au moment où James était tombé au sol, l'air sonné, sa main tenant son nez en sang. Malheureusement pour lui, une de ses cousines avait bien sûr immortalisé la scène, et Théo mettait sa main à couper que dès le lendemain, Basile ou Morgane aurait une copie de la photo de James. Restait à les convaincre de ne pas en faire un usage moralement discutable. Et James serait-

La jeune sorcière se gifla mentalement pour avoir penser à son camarade de maison. Il ne fallait pas y penser. Y penser lui donnait l'impression que sa cage thoracique se resserrait douloureusement autour de ses poumons, à la manière d'un compacteur de voiture. C'était comme penser à sa mère. Ou à son père joignable quand il le voulait. Un espoir déçu. Encore un de plus. Et Théo en avait ras la casquette d'être déçue. Alors elle préférait tout enfermer dans un coffre au fond de son cœur, jeter la clé et ne plus y penser. Comme je l'ai fait pendant 16 ans, pensa-t-elle avec amertume.

Une main se posa sur la sienne. Tranquillement posée sur sa main droite qu'elle serrait à s'en blanchir les jointures autour de son couteau. Une grande main comparé à ses petites choses à elle. Jordan de l'autre côté de la table, lui adressa un regard inquiet auquel elle se força de répondre un sourire rassurant totalement artificiel. C'était comme une gymnastique de faire croire qu'on allait bien alors qu'on avait envie de fondre en larmes toute les demi-heures. La préfète de Gryffondor se pensait forte à ce petit jeu mais elle savait aussi que Jordan se doutait de quelque chose, elle avait vu la manière dont la grande rousse l'observait du coin de l'oeil quand elle discutait avec Basile dans le train, pas un regard inquisiteur comme celui qu'avait posé sur elle Morgane, juste inquiet et prêt à transformer en cendre le malheureux qui lui avait fait du mal.

\- Si tu veux continuer à améliorer ton direct du droit, souffla la grande brune d'un air conspirateur, sa main serrant doucement la sienne, j'ai repéré un _superbe_ Véracrasse-Punching-Ball à cette table

Cette fois-ci, ses lèvres s'étirèrent beaucoup plus naturellement. Jordan était peut être un peu brute de décoffrage avec ceux qu'elle ne connaissait pas réellement … à savoir la quasi-totalité de l'école exception faîte de Basile, Morgane, les quelques autres enfants avec qui elle avait grandi, Leslie et Roxanne et elle. Mais Jordan était beaucoup plus délicate et attentionnée qu'il n'y paraissait. Comme quand elle écartait systématiquement la conversation des origines en présence de Basile. « Pas que j'en ai quelque chose à foutre de qui étaient mes parents » lui avait-elle un jour expliqué, « Ils veulent pas de moi, et bien tant pis pour eux, ils ratent le spectacle du siècle et de la bonne bouffe en prime. Mais Basile ... lui ... il s'en fout pas et le premier qui vient le faire chier avec ça, va pouvoir aller dire bonjour à l'infirmière de ma part ». Jordan castrerait James avec une petite cuillère rouillée si elle venait à apprendre qu'il l'avait laissée se réveiller toute seule après avoir couché avec elle. Théo lâcha son couteau et tourna sa main pour serrer celle de sa meilleure amie en retour.

\- Superbe ? Fit-elle mine de s'étonner. Attention, Dan, tu commence à te transformer en ado normale qui bave devant les beaux mecs et glousse en lisant Sorcière Hebdo

Jordan fit mine de vomir dans son verre de jus de citrouille.

\- Moi et Véracrasse ?! Il est bien trop petit et gamin pour moi et en plus il passe ses journées et ses nuits à baver sur des cruches. Non merci je préfère Tho-tout de suite aller me pendre.

À la mention des « cruches », la préfète se sentit vraiment, vraiment, vraiment mais vraiment mal à l'aise. Techniquement, elle en faisait partie : elle avait eu un crush pour le beau Gryffondor et avait fini dans son lit – ou plutôt sur le canapé de Morgane. Est ce que Jordan la verrait différemment ? Est ce qu'elle le lui reprocherait ? Elle en était à ce stade d'auto-dénigrement quand quelque chose dans la phrase et dans l'attitude nonchalante de sa meilleure amie la fit tilter. Jordan regardait absolument partout sauf dans sa direction, la même attitude qu'elle avait quand elle se rendait compte qu'elle venait d'avouer son implication dans la présence d'untel à l'infirmerie et qu'elle savait que Théo ne la lâcherait pas, avant qu'elle n'aille s'excuser – ce qu'elle ne faisait jamais. Qu'est qu'elle avait dit déjà ? « Je préfère To » ? Un garçon ? Théo agrippa plus fermement la main de la brune avant de se pencher vers elle, un sourire de chat devant son bol de lait au visage.

\- Et qui est donc ce To ? susurra-t-elle

\- Tu sais que tu ressemble vraiment à l'Impératrice quand tu fais ça ? Demanda la plus grande en riant nerveusement

\- Change pas de sujet Dan

Jordan haussa un sourcil genre « c'est toi qui parle ? ». Théo sentit son amusement fondre comme neige au soleil. Elle n'avait pas réellement le droit de réclamer des réponses alors que Jordan se retenait de la passer à la question pour savoir le pourquoi du comment elle avait frappé James. Théo était à des kilomètres d'être une fille violente, et la seule fois où elle s'était réellement énervée, elle avait par mégarde utilisé des sorts que lui avait appris sa tante paternelle Adeline à 12 ans – contre James et Fred encore une fois, à croire qu'ils avaient le don de la mettre hors de ses gonds. Elle n'avait pas le droit de cacher des trucs et de reprocher la même attitude à sa meilleure amie. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part.

\- Hey Chérie, souffla Jordan d'une voix douce lui faisant relever la tête, si je te le dis tu me dis ce qui te tracasse ?

\- Je vais -

\- Pas bien, la coupa la Gryffondor, et on le sait toute les deux pas vrai ?

Théo hocha la tête, un peu piteuse. Bon sang, elle n'allait quand même pas se mettre à pleurer au beau milieu de la Grande Salle si ?

\- Mais c'est pas grave parce que t'es pas toute seule, okay ? 'Fin j'veux dire, je sais pas c'que t'as, ça s'trouve c'est super grave et tout et genre c'est rien en comparaison ce que j'ai à t'annoncer, enfin _annoncer_ ça fait super sérieux et tout alors qu'en vrai … bah c'est plutôt sans pression. D'ailleurs j'avais jamais imaginé que c'était aussi relax quoi, les autres en font un d'ces pataquès à chaque fois mais putain. Je - sérieusement coupe moi avant que je dise une connerie

Quand Jordan paniquait soit elle tapait, soit elle parlait. La dernière semaine avant les BUSES l'année précédente, elle avait tellement parlé qu'à bout de nerf Basile lui avait lancé un _Silencio_ parfaitement exécuté. Quand elle avait retrouvé la parole à la fin de la journée, tout Poudlard avait entendu ses menaces de tortures envers son presque frère. Au final, il lui avait donné accès à la cuisine pour se détendre … et se faire pardonner.

Parler ou tout enfermer bien au fond de son cœur ? En soit, elle pouvait juste tout lui dire non ? C'est pas comme si Jordan allait le répéter avec le sort qui faisait micro au milieu de la Grande Salle. Mais la petite brune c'était déjà confiée une première fois chez les Potter, puis une nouvelle fois dans la chambre d'hôtel de son demi-frère Baptiste qui avait fait un effort considérable pour ne pas aller refaire le portrait à sa mère. Il fallait juste qu'elle ne parle pas de James et de l'anniversaire de Morgane et elle pourrait s'épargner cette honte-là. Sauf que Jordan aurait pitié d'elle, elle aurait le même regard que Baptiste. Et elle n'était pas assez proche de son demi-frère pour en être réellement affectée, mais Jordan ?

Le professeur McGonanal sonna soudain la fin du banquet et le retour vers les dortoirs, qui devait, comme chaque année, être encadré par les préfets de chaque maison.

\- On ... on en parle après ? Dans le dortoir ? Proposa-t-elle rapidement

Jordan hocha la tête. Théo accrocha un sourire à ses lèvres avant d'aller rejoindre les autres préfets de sa maison. Ils décidèrent rapidement qui guiderait le troupeau et qui s'assurerait que personne – au hasard James, Roxanne, Fred et Bobby – ne quittent le groupe pour aller faire n'importe quoi le jour de rentrée. La jeune sorcière se retrouva de corvée surveillance fin de troupeau avec Hector Hawkins, son homologue de 6e année, un garçon qui lui avait toujours donné l'impression d'avoir été étiré comme un chewing-gum tant il était grand et maigre. Le chemin jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse Dame se fit tranquillement – le quatuor démoniaque ayant visiblement décidé d'être sage –, Hector lui racontant quelques anecdotes de ses vacances.

\- Et toi tes vacances ? Lui demanda-t-il, tu as voyagé avec tes parents, non ?

Juste mon père. Mes parents sont séparés depuis très longtemps, expliqua-t-elle d'une voix neutre, on a passé une semaine dans le sud de l'Espagne avec son copain, son ex et leur petite fille, ma demi-soeur Julia

\- Son copain ? _Et_ son ex ?

Hector la regarda d'un air curieux derrière ses lunettes et Théo se gifla mentalement pour la deuxième fois de la soirée de son manque de retenue et pria pour qu'Hector n'ait rien contre les bisexuels – ou ceux qui restaient amis avec leurs ex avec qui ils avaient eu un enfant. Ça gâcherait un peu son avis sur lui. Hector était un bon camarade de maison et elle l'aimait bien, il était gentil. Un peu trop coincé selon Jordan, mais sa meilleure amie trouvait tout le monde coincé donc ce n'était peut être pas très objectif. Mais à la défense de Jordan, son ex-petit ami Arthur lui avait fait l'impression d'un crétin insipide et macho, ce qu'il s'était avérer être. Et elle trouvait James incroyablement débile aussi, à raison une fois encore. Peut être qu'elle devrait accorder plus d'attention et de crédit au jugement de personnalité de sa meilleure amie. Ça pourrait peut être l'aider à faire des choix intelligents dans la vie.

\- Mon père est bisexuel, expliqua-t-elle en guettant un quelconque signe de dégout sur le visage du préfet, mais il est avec Raphaël – son copain – depuis trois ou quatre ans … je sais plus exactement. Et il est resté ami avec Emma, la maman de ma demi-soeur.

\- Oh. D'accord.

Il laissa passer un silence pensif avant de demander :

\- Et ça n'a pas été trop dur de rester une semaine entourée d'adultes ?

\- Oh ça allait. Avec Julia, on a construit tellement de château de sable que je pense à passer professionnelle, dit-elle faisant sourire le Griffondor, et mon père à une âme d'enfant donc … c'était bien

Et c'était l'entière vérité, Théo ne vivait peut être pas avec son père et il était peut être difficile à joindre mais à chaque fois qu'elle l'avait vu , elle en ressortait apaisée, souriante et simplement contente. Charles Wilson avait cette aura autour de lui qui vous donnait juste envie de sourire avec lui et d'oublier le reste. Un peu comme James, pensa-t-elle soudainement. Et l'un comme l'autre la décevait pour des raisons différentes mais-

\- Théodora ? Youhou ? On est arrivé, annonça Hector en la secouant par l'épaule

Brusquement sortie de sa bulle de déprime, en plein milieu de la salle commune des Gryffondor, Théo se sentit rougir comme une tomate bien mûre jusqu'à la pointe de ses oreilles. Comment est ce qu'elle avait fait pour passer le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans s'en rendre compte et surtout sans se casser la figure à cause de la marche ? Elle avait développé des super-pouvoirs pendant l'été ? C'était vrai que sa vie n'était pas déjà _assez_ en bazar comme ça.

Extrêmement gênée qu'Hector ait été témoin de sa petite absence et ne se sentant pas d'humeur à continuer une quelconque conversation avec son homologue préfet, Théodora jeta ses bonnes manières au feu, lança un « Bon ben bonne nuit » et se carapata en quatrième vitesse dans les escaliers menant aux dortoirs des filles. Sauf qu'elle avait oublié qu'une autre conversation bien plus problématique l'attendait en haut des marches.

\- Coucou Théodora ! S'exclama joyeusement Leslie

\- Tient v'la la plus belle, renchérit Roxanne

Leslie et Roxanne partageait leurs dortoirs depuis la première année. Leslie était une très jolie blonde aux yeux bleus et un caractère très doux et joyeux qui lui donnait un air de poupée de porcelaine. Ou du moins tant qu'on ne parlait pas de Quidditch. Roxanne quand à elle était aussi grande que son jumeau Fred – c'est à dire une demi-tête de plus que Jordan qui il fallait le préciser l'utilisait comme repose-menton. Théo la trouvait assez rassurante – tant que le bien être de l'un des membres de sa famille n'était pas en question bien évidement – surtout vu l'habitude qu'elle avait de prendre les petits Griffondors sous son aile et de les aider partout où elle pouvait. Théo s'était longuement demandé pourquoi la métisse n'avait pas été choisie à sa place pour le poste de préfète de leur année, avant que Basile en lui tapotant les cheveux ne lui explique que McGo avait besoin de quelqu'un qui terrorise les troubles-fêtes pas quelqu'un qui participe activement aux farces.

\- Salut les filles, vous allez bien ?

\- Ça roule, ça roule, assura Roxanne en exposant son sourire éclatant, et toi ?

\- Un peu fatigué après toute cette journée, Jordan est pas encore montée ? S'étonna-t-elle en fouillant le dortoir des yeux à la recherche de la grande rousse

\- À la douche, répondit Leslie en enfilant sa chemise de nuit rose

\- Elle a essayé de passer James à la question pour savoir pourquoi tu l'avais frappé, compléta la cousine de James en l'observant curieusement, et d'après ce que j'ai compris de ses marmonnements, elle veut pas s'attirer les foudres de Mc Go dès la rentrée ou un truc du genre du coup il est toujours en un seul morceau

Théo se contenta d'un petit « oh » avant d'aller elle-même se changer, espérant que Roxanne ne chercherait pas à savoir également. À tort, puisque Roxanne plia son corps de panthère pour venir se poser près d'elle.

\- Je … t'en veux pas tu sais. James peut être vraiment con quand il s'y met et t'es pas du genre à frapper pour rien. Mais c'est vrai que moi aussi chui un peu … un peu surprise quoi, ajouta-t-elle en se grattant la nuque. Il t'as fait quelque chose ?

Pile à ce moment là, Jordan sortit de la salle de bain en sous-vêtement, frottant énergiquement une serviette sur ses cheveux. Elle avisa d'un air agacé Roxanne assise sur _son_ lit – Jordan n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ses affaires ou qu'on entre dans son espace de vie sans demander la permission. Puis avec un pli de bouche inquiet, elle traversa le dortoir, pris place à côté de Roxanne – lui mettant une gentille tape en punition derrière la tête au passage. Leslie sembla hésiter avant de les rejoindre et de lui offrir un sourire rassurant.

\- Vide ton sac ma Chérie et on verra si le dépeçage du Véracrasse sera suffisant, lâcha Jordan l'air de parler du temps qu'il ferait demain

\- Personne ne dépècera personne, s'agaça la métisse, et certainement pas mon cousin.

\- Mais qui donc a parlé de ton cousin ma chère Maman Poule ? Dit-elle d'une voix innocente lui arrachant un micro-sourire, j'ai juste parlé d'une pauvre et innocente bête malodorante qui aura le malheur de me servir de défouloir. Et de quel cousin tu parles d'ailleurs ?

\- Cette blague est interdite depuis la 2e année, fit-elle remarquer en passant

\- Interdite de que dalle ouais et vide ton sac toi

\- Allez Théodora, encouragea Leslie. Tu fais comme avec les pansements, d'un seul coup

\- Les pansements ? Chuchota Roxanne, le visage crispé de confusion

\- C'est les bandages moldus là.

Elles font l'inquisition. Elles sont juste inquiètes, corrigea-t-elle automatiquement. Dis la vérité. Juste dis le et peut être que ça fera moins mal. Théo s'assit en face du trio, craqua son doigt quelques fois, inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer hésitante.

\- J'ai … hum … j'ai … avec James, on a … oh et puis merde on a couché ensemble à la fête de Morgane.

 **Bon alors James se confie: c'est fait, Théo se confie : c'est fait maintenant je m'occupe de gérer Jordan et sa future crise existentielle pour le prochain chapitre**

 **J'espère que ça vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire (c'est motivant de savoir qu'on est lu et tout)**

 **Tchüss !**


	7. Chapitre 6: Jordan

Chapitre 6 : Jordan

 **Et voilà le sixième chapitre de cette histoire ! Ah il m'a donné du fil à retordre celui-là ! Mais Jordan est de retour avec son vocabulaire fleuri et coloré donc si jamais vous êtes sensibles à ces choses-là, attention pour ce chapitre ! Voilà voilà !**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

Jordan aurait vraiment adoré pouvoir hurler un énorme « QUOI?! » histoire d'exprimer correctement sa pensée profonde à sa meilleure amie. Sauf que voilà : on parlait de sa Chérie ici et elle était pratiquement sûre que dans le Guide de la Meilleure Amie Parfaite, il y avait écrit _Quand votre BFF vous annonce qu'elle a fais l'amour avec un garçon pour la première fois, SURTOUT vous ne gueulez pas comme un loup-garou à la pleine lune (sauf si le garçon est votre petit-ami bien sûr)._ Pas qu'elle ai déjà lu un truc pareil. Nope. Ou qu'elle ai déjà cherché si ça existait. Nope bis. Déjà que ça lui brisait les couilles métaphoriques de lire les bouquins que Nanny leur imposait de lire – qui niveau taille se rapprochait plus du pavé de brique qu'autre chose, avec le poids correspondant. Et il ne fallait même pas la lancer sur les sujets des romans – limite les cours de Binns étaient plus intéressant.

Alors la Griffondor étouffa son cri d'horreur instinctif en se mordant le poing. Ce qui donnait un espèce de croassement de crapaud chelou mais super aigu parce que putain de bordel de merde elle avait mordu fort ! Théo rentra la tête dans les épaules face à sa réaction, le visage aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

\- Eh bah dit donc, souffla Roxanne, si je m'étais attendue à ça

La rousse hocha vivement la tête, incapable de s'exprimer sans crier parce que putain de merde le Véracrasse avait couché avec Théodora ! Théodora avait eu des relations sexuelles avec l'autre andouille d'abruti de bouse de dragon malade !

\- Est ce que je suis la seule à avoir remarquer que t'as dit des insultes ? Demanda Leslie.

Leslie qui se récolta trois regards confus. Leslie qui avait, semble-t-il, oublié _toute_ la partie importante de la phrase. À savoir la raison pour laquelle James Sirius Potter allait mourir. Douloureusement. _Très_ douloureusement. _Très, très_ douloureusement. Fallait juste qu'elle redemande à Roxanne son étage avant d'aller chercher sa baguette. Ce serait quand même dommage qu'elle écorche un innocent avant de le balancer dans une solution de Mort Vivante à la place du Véracrasse non ?

\- Sérieusement Fana ? C'est tout ce que t'a retenu ?

\- C'est la première fois en plus de cinq ans que j'entends une insulte sortir de la bouche de Théodora Wilson, répliqua-t-elle de sa voix douce en désignant la Griffondor qui essayait tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire amusé. Alors vous serez gentilles de me laissez m'extasier sur la toute nouvelle vulgarité de notre amie Théodora

\- Oui, fais donc ça, railla-t-elle, et nous on va se recentrer sur le plan « Comment-massacrer-véracrasse-sans-passer-par-la-case-expulsion? »

Théo ne leva pas les yeux au ciel comme elle en avait l'habitude lorsqu'elle planifiait à voix haute un massacre devant la préfète. Elle n'adopta pas non plus ce regard agacé qui avait le don de la faire se sentir toute petite, le même qui mettait au pas les casse-pieds de leur année. Jordan grogna mentalement. Sa Chérie n'était pas bien. Concrètement, elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire si sa meilleure amie avait des goûts _légèrement_ merdiques en garçon, ça elle le savait. Mais si James ou tout autre individu rendait sa Chérie malheureuse, il y allait avoir de la casse. D'os. Ou de nez. Elle n'avait pas encore décidé.

Attendez une petite minute … est ce qu'il n'y avait pas un os dans le nez ? Oh la con.

\- Personne ne massacrera personne, martela Roxanne d'une voix agacée en la foudroyant du regard – totalement inefficacement puisqu'elle ne s'appelait ni Éléonore McField, ni Théodora Wilson

\- Navrée de te déranger Jordan mais je crois que tu devrais renommer ton plan, intervint Leslie

Non mais sérieusement, c'était quoi son problème ce soir ?! Elle avait toujours été aussi chiante la Leslie ?! C'est pas Fanatique qu'elle aurait dû la surnomme mais juste Casse-Pieds oui !

\- D'où je dois changer le nom de mon plan génial d'abord ? S'exclama la rousse, son nom est aussi génial que c'qu'il y a dedans de d'abord !

\- Parce que tu risques de passer par la case Azkaban peut être ?

\- J'ai plus peur d'être expulsée que d'être direct amenée à Azkaban, affirma-t-elle en frissonnant légèrement, au moins je suis sûre que Nanny ne pourra pas m'étrangler de fureur derrière les barreaux d'une prison aussi bien gardée qu'Azkaban.

Jordan fut récompensée par le léger rire de sa Chérie résonnant dans leur dortoir. C'était bien loin de ses éclats de rire quand la rouquine lui avait raconté la manière dont Nanny l'avait menacé quand en 4e année l'orpheline avait décidé qu'elle serait cuisinière et qu'elle avait fait l' immenssimissime erreur de dire à la veille femme, qui l'élevait depuis les couches culottes, qu'elle n'avait donc plus besoin d'aller à Poudlard puisque ça ne lui servirait à rien de toutes façons. Apparement entendre que sa meilleure amie avait été menacée de recopier tous les livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard en changeant de couleur à chaque lettre était hilarant. Mais c'était un début de rire. Qui venait de rajouter dix minutes de vie au Véracrasse.

-Je suppose que si tu as cassé le nez de notre Attrapeur c'est que ça c'est mal passé, proposa prudement Leslie

\- Tu supposes bien, répondit la préfète en enfouissant ses mains entre ses genoux, je suis pas vraiment fan de me réveiller toute seule en fait et … ça pique un peu quand même.

Ça piquait ? Attends qu'est ce qui piquait ? L'avait de la barbe le Véracrasse ?

Roxanne se frappa le front en marmonnant contre son débile de cousin.

\- Tu es vraiment sûre que je ne peux pas l'écorcher vivant ? Demanda Jordan, yeux plissé et mains serrés sur son leggins

\- T'inquiète Théo, soupira la métisse, je vais aller parler à Jam-

\- Non surtout pas ! S'exclama la brunette d'un air paniqué avant de continuer d'une voix plus calme, je suis juste … vexée qu'il n'ait pas fait un peu plus attention à moi c'est tout. Tout va bien, ne vous inquiétez

\- Qu'on s'inquiète pas ?! La coupa Jordan sentant un autre type d'agacement au creux du ventre, putain de merde ! Théo ! tu lui as pété le nez et tu veux nous faire croire qu'il y a pas de problème ?!

\- Dan s'il te plait …

\- Non ! Tu vas pas bien, et essaye même pas de me faire bouffer le contraire Théo, et si James-

\- C'est pas sa faute ! Lui cria sa meilleure amie

Jordan observa la boule au ventre Théo se lever soudainement et sortir du dortoir. Ça y est elle avait encore merdé. Putainnnnnnn …

La grande rousse se renversa en arrière sur le matelas en grognant d'agacement contre elle même. Si Théo était malheureuse, elle venait juste d'aggraver le truc. Oh, elle la connaissait sa Chérie. Elle carrait les épaules, accrochait un grand sourire à son visage et oubliait ses propres problèmes pour s'occuper de ceux des autres mais elle était pas parfaite. Elle pouvait être blessée comme tout le monde, elle pouvait être en colère ou avoir envie de se rouler en boule et de déprimer. Et Jordan comprenait. Elle comprenait vraiment Théo. Elle savait que la préfète avait un relation très difficile avec sa mère, et qu'elle en souffrait, de la même manière que Basile souffrait de ne pas avoir de parents. Même si elle ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle savait que Théo détestait s'énerver et qu'elle trouvait les insultes inutiles. Même si Théo ne la reprenait jamais sur son vocabulaire. Elle savait que Théo n'aimait pas se servir de la magie, même si elle était une des meilleures de leurs classes de Sortilège et Métamorphose.

Mais allait pas la laisser être malheureuse comme ça.

Un silence gêné s'étira entre les trois adolescentes, avant que la Fanatique de Quidditch ne demande d'une voix incertaine :

\- Est ce que c'est aussi … désespéré qu'elle le fait paraître ou elle se fait un gros nœud au cerveau ?

\- Je pense qu'elle est pas la seule à se faire des nœuds au cerveau, marmonna Roxanne, James a légèrement pété une durite en aout et je me demande si ce serait pas à cause de ça

\- Genre Véracrasse il a un cerveau ?

\- Jordan sérieusement arrête, soupira la métisse en lui adressant un regard fatigué

La Griffondor ne répondit rien. Au bout d'un long moment, les filles partirent se coucher. Elle resta à attendre que sa meilleure amie ne reviennent pour s'excuser. Ou au moins essayer de s'excuser, vu son talent à faire de la merde quand elle parlait.

Comme sa Chérie ne revenait toujours pas, elle attrapa un vieux t-shirt et un jogging dans sa malle, et les enfila avant de sortir du dortoir et de descendre les escaliers jusqu'au passage secret, trois marches avant le dortoir des troisièmes années. Elle tapota quatre fois une des pierres du mur et croisa les doigts pour qu'aucune des troisièmes années ne soient réveillées et entendent le bruit des pierres des marches qui s'enfonçaient et celle du mur qui reculaient pour découvrir le passage vers la Verrière. C'était le secret des filles de Griffondor. La règle était qu'on laissait aux plus jeunes, le plaisir de découvrir toutes seules le passage. Si une des 7e années apprenaient que les morpionnes l'avaient découvert à cause d'elle, Jordan allait se prendre un putain de plomb. Elle se faufila et murmura rapidement un Lumos, histoire de pas se casser la gueule dans l'escalier qui descendait – ce qui lui était déjà arrivé bien trop de fois à son goût.

Au bout de quelques minutes de descente, elle arriva dans la Verrière. La salle était assez grande pour accueillir plusieurs canapés et fauteuils formant un cercle autour d'une table basse, l'un des murs était recouvert d'une bibliothèque où depuis des années les filles de Griffondor déposaient des romans et autres magazines pour les suivantes tandis que le mur d'en face s'ouvrait en de grandes fenêtres donnant une vue imprenable sur le lac et une partie de Pré-au-Lard. Théo était assise sur le canapé face au fenêtre, le nez enfoui dans la fourrure de Balthazar qui ronronnait aussi fort qu'un roulement de tambour.

Jordan vint s'installer en face du duo, se calant le dos contre l'accoudoir et le dos contre le dossier, jambes repliées contre son torse. La grande rousse savait bien qu'elle était nulle en excuse. Basile faisait la grimace à chaque fois qu'elle essayait. Thomas avait hurlé de rire quand elle s'était excusé pour le coup de genou dans les parties. Et quand Théo la forçait à s'excuser devant la dernière victime de son poing, elle secouait la tête comme désespérée par tant de maladresse dans une seule personne – effet grandement réduit par son sourire en coin. Maladroite. Voilà elle était aussi maladroite qu'un dragon sans aile à qui on demandait de sauter à cloche pied, une pile de vaisselle dans les pattes. Et ça la faisait chiiiiier !

\- J'suis désolée, marmonna-t-elle simplement après tergiversions, j'aurais pas dû … insister. Mais ça me rend triste que tu sois pas bien Chérie et - essaie même pas de me la faire à l'envers, ajouta-t-elle en voyant Théo redresser la tête pour protester. Tu es triste, on va pas débattre là-dessus non ?

Théo soupira et appuya son menton contre la fourrure noire du chat.

\- Et j'ai réagit légèrement agressivement, continua-t-elle, parce que j'suis inquiète pour toi. J'veux juste que tu saches que … peut importe le problème je t'aiderais à le résoudre. Voilà.

La préfète ne prit pas la parole pour tout lui expliquer comme elle l'avait espéré.

\- Surtout si la solution est foutre une baffe à l'ainé des Potter, ajouta-t-elle en inspectant ses ongles

Théo pouffa en secouant la tête d'exaspération. Le nœud dans son ventre se dénoua légèrement, elle ne lui en voulait pas trop.

\- Peut-être juste une baffe alors, concéda-t-elle, et j'accepterais tes excuses

\- Deal, accepta immédiatement Jordan en tendant son poing pour le cogner contre celui de sa meilleure amie

Théo rit et desserra son étreinte sur le chat. Balthazar était le chat de Basile, il avait trouvé le chaton dans le petit parc derrière l'orphelinat le Noël de leur 3e année. Ce chat était bien trop intelligent, tellement que Jordan et son CGC lui avaient appris à cacher leurs paquets de cigarettes pour ne pas qu'ils soient trouvés par Nanny. Il était même capable de les aider dans leurs blagues. Et Balthazar a-do-rait Théodora, si il n'était pas chez les Serpentards, il était avec la préfète. Théodora gratta l'animal sous le menton quelques instants avant de reprendre la parole.

\- Mais si je suis … triste, dit-elle d'une tremblante, c'est pas la faute de James. Enfin pas que.

\- Okay

Théo lui jeta un regard hésitant, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche sans qu'aucun mot n'en sorte. À l'intérieur de son crâne, Jordan avait des mini-Scorpius et mini-Rose qui répétait doucement « Ne la presse pas, ne la presse pas » tandis que le mini-Basile et mini-Morgane attendaient la catastrophe, popcorn en main et que mini-Albus essayait de deviner la source du problème. Putain fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête la clope.

\- Tu connais ma mère pas vrai ? Demanda-t-elle finalement

\- Heu de vue ? Ouais, vite fait quoi

\- Elle- elle déteste les sorciers, annonça-t-elle après une grande inspiration. Et elle- elle me déteste moi aussi, enfin je crois, commença-t-elle à balbutier, c'est pas exactement comme si elle me l'avait dit explicitement, mais quand tu frappes quelqu'un depuis toujours tu l'aimes pas on est d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, brisée

Livide, Jordan hocha lentement la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle … elle ne savait réellement pas quoi dire. Alors elle fit la seule action à laquelle elle pouvait penser qui n'était pas traquer la mère de Théo pour la jeter du haut de la Tour d'Astronomie, elle ouvrit ses bras. Théo hoqueta un pleurs et se déplaça sur le canapé pour se laisser aller contre la rousse.

Jordan décida qu'elle détestait le bruit des pleurs de sa Chérie. Elle frotta en cercle le dos de la sorcière en essayant de se rappeler ce que Nanny disait aux enfants battus qui arrivait à l'orphelinat. Parce que sa meilleure amie avait été battue. Elle n'arrivait pas à inscrire l'information dans sa mémoire. C'était trop … trop. Théodora était la plus gentille personne qu'elle avait jamais rencontré. Elle … elle était … elle était Théodora quoi ! V'là qu'elle avait envie de pleurer maintenant

La grande rousse continua ses gestes de réconfort, laissant toute la tristesse se déverser sans rien dire. Au bout de quelques minutes, Théo avait arrêter de pleurer. Jordan attira à elles une boite de mouchoir d'un Accio.

\- Je déteste ça, murmura la préfète d'une voix abattue après s'être moucher

\- Les câlins ? Ou les mouchoirs ? Proposa-t-elle dans une mince tentative de la distraire

\- Nan, je déteste pleurer. J'ai l'impression d'être faible. Pas très Griffondor non ?

\- Parfois quand on pleure ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse, juste le signe qu'on a été fort trop longtemps.

Théodora redressa la tête, yeux plissés de suspicion.

\- Elle te vient d'où cette grande déclaration philosophique ?

\- Genre pourquoi je l'aurais pas inventé toute seule d'abord ? Fit-elle mine de s'offusquer

\- Parce que je te connais ? Tu déteste ce genre de vérité bien huilée

\- Pff … _La fin du monde_ d'Henry McGrowath, marmonna Jordan, et sache que je suis atrocement vexée de ce manque de confiance en mes capacités.

Théo secoua la tête, avec un sourire exaspéré. Son attitude favorite face à sa meilleure amie. Elle cessa de sourire en se rasseyant un peu mieux face à Jordan. Qui se sentait toujours un peu secouée par la nouvelle. Mais Théo semblait plus … calme ?

\- Est ce que tu veux venir à l'orphelinat pour Noël ? Proposa-t-elle. Parce que si tu crois que maintenant je vais te laisser avec elle-

\- Nan ça va. J'ai fugué cet été, expliqua Théo avec un drôle de sourire

\- Une fugue ? Ah ben ça c'est Griffondor tu vois !

\- Je suis allée chez les Potter.

\- Sérieux ? S'étonna la sorcière

\- Hum, je suis pas sûre si je voulais voir Albus ou James, remarqua-t-elle d'un ton pensif, ils étaient pas là, mais leurs parents ont été ... gentils avec moi

\- Ouais Harry est genre le meilleur responsable du monde, et sa femme à l'air d'un phénomène aussi

\- Hum hum, tu le dis pas aux autres hein ? s'assura la préfète après un moment de silence

\- Motus et bouche cousue, promis Jordan en mimant de fermer sa bouche à clé, mais euh … même à Basile ?

Théo savait qu'elle était incapable de mentir à son Collègue de Galères et de Conneries pas vrai ?

\- Je lui dirais demain matin, promis la préfète

\- Oh merci Merlin

\- Mais pas un mot aux petits, je veux pas les inquiéter

\- Humhum

Il se passa un léger silence sans qu'aucune conversation légère ne lui vienne à l'esprit. Elle était censée faire quoi là maintenant bordel ?! Pourquoi y avait jamais de cours sur les relations sociales ?! Pourquoi il y avait des cours de Divination mais aucun putain de cours pour apprendre à gérer les situations de crises ?! École à la con.

\- Si jamais … si jamais tu veux en parler, j'suis là okay ?

Théodora sourit et hocha vivement la tête, les yeux brillants. Jordan l'emprisonna dans une étreinte de fer quand une idée éclot dans son cerveau comme une baguette s'allume sous Lumos.

\- Eh, s'exclama-t-il, mais je t'ai pas dit le truc du « To » du repas ! Tu veux toujours savoir ?

\- Carrément !

 **Et voilà, c'était Jordan pour vous servir ! Petit rappel de ses surnoms :**

 **Théodora = Chérie**

 **Basile = Collègue de Galère et de Conneries**

 **Morgane = Impératrice**

 **Leslie = Fanatique de Quidditch (explication dans la suite de l'histoire)**

 **et James = Véracrasse.**

 **On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour une semaine de cours vue par Basile ! (J'essaierais de poster le chapitre avant le 15 octobre … mais je peux avoir du retard … je suis souvent en retard … très souvent même)**

 **Tchüss, Maki-Ariès**


	8. Chapitre 7 : Basile

**Voilà le chapitre 7 qui est raconté du point de vue de Basile (le CGC de Jordan). (J'ai pas du tout respecté la date que je vous avais transmis désoléeeeeee :( ) J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

 **Réponse aux commentaires :**

 **Aliena : je suis contente que ça te plaise et tant de compliment me font rougir. J'aime bien parler des relations fraternelles et familiales, c'est un truc important pour moi alors tu les verra beaucoup interagir entre eux ;). L'allemand traumatise encore et toujours.  
**

 **JJ: Mc Go leur tirerait les oreilles :) Je suis flattée de t'avoir fait rire et j'espère que celui-ci te fera rire aussi ;)  
**

 **Pouillie: je suis désolée que tu n'est pas compris :( dans ma tête c'est tellement clair que parfois quand je passe à l'écrit ça capote, je vais essayer de faire attention tkt. J'avoue être curieuse de ce que tu entends sur des bonus sur les relations entre les persos, genre comment ils se sont rencontrés ? é.e (pour le point de vue c'est dans le titre du chapitre)**

 **Bonne lecture**

Chapitre 7 : Basile

Basile _adorait_ la rentrée. Parce qui disait rentrée, disait nouveaux élèves. Et qui disait nouveaux élèves disait nouvelles proies toutes fraîches à qui faire des blagues stupides. Et ses proies préférées avaient toujours été les petits Griffondors. Oh il admettait sans problème que faire peur aux petits Poufsouffles était passablement hilarant mais certains d'entre eux le fixaient ensuite avec leurs petits yeux mouillés de chat battu et … et bien il n'avait jamais résisté à ce genre de bouille. Faiblesse que Morgane comme Albus – même si il ne s'en rendait _absolument_ pas compte – utilisait sans aucune modération à son grand malheur.

C'est donc avec un grand sourire innocent que Basile alla s'assoir à la table des lions, _juste_ à côté d'un petit groupe de première année qui mangeaient tranquillement en jetant des regards curieux autour d'eux.

\- Alors qui a été mangé cette année ? Leur demanda-t-il tranquillement en se servant copieusement d'oeuf et de bacon

Un petit blond avec un nez en trompette leva vers lui un regard empli d'incompréhension, tandis que les autres fixaient confus son cou, ou plutôt sa cravate verte et argentée parfaitement nouée autour de son cou. Oh il sentait qu'il allait s'amuser.

\- Mangé ? Demanda Blondinet

\- Bah oui, vous savez l'élève mangé, répondit-il comme si ce qu'il racontait était un fait connu de tous

Il attendit quelques instants. Ne jamais se presser était la clé du succès. Et si il y avait bien chose que Basile avait en lui, c'était de la patience.

\- Il y a des élèves qui se font manger ?

La question venait du voisin de Blondinet, il nota qu'il lui manquait son incisive supérieur, lui donnant un air de casse-cou avec ses cheveux en épis. Albus avait un nouveau frère qui comme son aîné ne connaissait pas la définition du peigne ?

\- Évidemment, c'est quasiment une tradition pour les profs. Ils choisissent quelqu'un pendant que les 1ère années attendent leur Répartition et il l'enlève avant qu'il ne soit appelé pour rester discret. Un sort de disparition pour quelqu'un comme la directrice c'est d'un facile.

Il fallait dire le tout d'un ton évident, assuré. Profitez du fait que Poudlard n'était pas n'importe quelle école. Basile fronça les sourcils en considérant le jus de citrouille ou la théière avant de finalement se décider pour le jus. Du coin de l'oeil, il observa la réaction de ses proies. Coup d'oeil incertain aux uns et aux autres, petits regards vers la table des professeurs tout au fond de la salle, puis au grand Serpentard à côté d'eux qui semblait persuader que quelqu'un avait été mangé par leurs professeurs.

\- Vous … ne savez pas qui c'est ? Proposa le Serpentard d'un ton sympathique

\- Mais personne s'est fait mangé à la fin ! S'exclama le petit blond

Basile prit son air le plus sympathique et compatissant possible, celui qui agaçait Dan dès qu'elle le voyait parce que il s'en servait pour se moquer affectueusement de ses malheurs.

\- C'est pas grave vous savez, si vous n'avez pas fait attention, les rassura-t-il gentiment. Ça arrive à chaque année, c'est juste que si ça se fait pas avant la répartition, il le font à Halloween. Du coup … c'est mieux d'être prévenu quoi

Le casse-cou au cheveux au épi allait répliquer quand Morgane s'échoua avec grâce sur le banc à côté de lui, l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue avant de déclarer dans un chuchotement parfaitement audible pour le petit groupe de première année :

\- J'ai croisé Hagrid, il m'a dit que personne n'avait été mangé hier, tu te rends compte ?

Merlin qu'il _aimait_ cette fille. Peut lui importait que Dan le trouve niais, il aimait, adorait et vénérait Morgane Julia Jones de tout son être. C'était pas tous les jours qu'il rencontrait une fille qui aimait autant mener en bateau les gens que lui. Et faire des paris sur tout et n'importe quoi. Et sérieusement elle pouvait parler l'autre andouille de rouquine qui rougissait comme une tomate dès que son cuistot d'amoureux était dans la pièce.

Morgane lui fit un clin d'oeil et tandis qu'elle se servait son thé du matin – il jurait qu'elle était encore plus belle ce matin que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu la veille au soir – elle entreprit de raconter sa brève entrevue imaginaire avec Hagrid quelques minutes auparavant.

\- C'est sympa de le revoir après deux mois de vacances, rit-elle, il était tout triste que j'arrête les Soins aux Créatures magiques mais c'est pas exactement ma matière préférée, même si c'est le prof le plus sympa. Le seul prof dans cette école qu'à jamais participé au repas cannibale.

\- Bah il est tellement sympa Hagrid aussi

\- Tellement, tu sais qu'il y en a pour dire que c'est lui qui choisit l'élève qui se fera mangé ? continua-t-elle sur un ton outré. Alors qu'il fait tout ce qui peut pour les faire passer le plus rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Et cette année il a réussi à tous les sauver ! T'aurais vu comme il était content !

\- Ah c'est pour ça que Longdubat fait la tronche ? S'étonna Basile

Sa délicieuse, intelligente, merveilleuse petite-amie, se pencha en arrière pour apercevoir le directeur de la maison Griffondor, le professeur Neville Longdubat, héro de guerre, froncé les sourcils en regardant l''emploi du temps sous son nez, avant de jeter un regard agacé à William Peras, le plus grand feignant de leur année, et qui avait été réparti à Griffondor.

\- Han c'est vrai qu'il a pas l'air content, tu te souviens il y a deux ans quand ils ont dévoré Bertha Smith à Halloween ? Il sautillait presque de joie le lendemain.

Basile ricana intérieurement en observant du coin de l'oeil les quatre premières années, qui avaient laissé traîné leur oreilles, observé leur directeur de maison avec crainte. Et blanchirent comme des linges quand ce dernier tendit son emploi du temps à Peras et se dirigea vers leurs groupe. Morgane cacha son sourire amusé dans sa tasse de thé.

Le piège était posé maintenant il fallait juste qu'il prenne effet.

\- Bonjour les enfants, salua le professeur de Botanique en raccrochant un sourire aimable sur son visage, vous avez passé une bonne nuit ?

Les gamins de onze ans ne répondirent rien, se contentant de le fixer avec des yeux écarquillé de peur. L'homme cligna des yeux surpris par la réaction des enfants et partant d'un léger rire, dit pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère :

\- Mais faut pas avoir peur de moi comme ça enfin, c'est pas comme si je mangeais des enfants !

Basile cacha son éclat de rire derrière sa main. Il avait eu quelques doutes que sa blague prenne quelques minutes auparavant, avant l'apparition merveilleuse de sa petite-amie. Mais là, il n'avait plus _aucun_ doute. Les quatre jeunes sorcier fixaient leur professeur, aussi livide que des fantômes, l'un d'entre eux avait émis un espèce de cri étranglé et le petit blondinet avait la main posée sur sa baguette.

Le pompon arriva avec Dan et Théo se glissèrent sur le banc d'en face, Balthazar sautant sur la table pour venir lui dire bonjour. La grande rousse esquissa un sourire de grand dragon et se tournant vers son directeur lui demanda si le barbecue d'hier soir avait été à son goût. Morgane et Basile explosèrent en gloussement au cri de panique qui résonna dans la Grande Salle quand l'un des gamins se leva et partit en courant si vite .

Longdubat tourna dans leur direction un regard agacé ne faisant rien du tout pour atténuer leurs gloussement, tendant tout de même aux trois gamins leurs emplois du temps. Après tout, ce n'était pas la première année qu'ils la faisaient cette blague. Théodora, leur si sage Théo secouait la tête en souriant comme elle le faisait toujours dès que Dan faisait une connerie. Elle finit par se tourner vers les premières années restant et les rassurer que personne ici ne mangeait les enfants.

\- À part les monstres de la forêt, nota Dan avec un sourire féroce, et Balthazar si vous n'êtes pas dans vos lits avant le couvre-feu en désignant du menton son chat qui reniflait avec attention le visage des nouveaux

\- Mon chat ne mange pas d'humain ! S'exclama-t-il outré. Dan je te jure que si tu as donné des morceaux d'humain à mon chat, tu va en entendre parler !

Le départ précipité des plus jeunes ne passa pas inaperçu, et Morgane recommence à glousser quand ils disparurent dans le Hall. Le professeur de Botanique les observaient, poing sur les hanches, attendant qu'ils se calment d'eux même.

\- Je vous jure que si j'entends la moindre plainte de cannibalisme de la part des parents cette année, ça va mal finir pour vous quatre.

Théodora leur envoya un regard mauvais derrière ses paupières plissées, les défiant de l'entrainer dans leurs conneries. Morgane se leva à moitié et se pencha par dessus la table pour embrasser la petite préfète sur la joue – Merlin que sa petite amie était adorable –, tandis que Dan adopta un air faussement innocent à l'égard du professeur.

Le professeur Longdubat tendit leurs emplois du temps aux deux Griffondors puis il se tourna vers le seul garçon Serpentard de la table

\- Tu continues la botanique Basile ?

\- Euh …. vous voulez _vraiment_ que je re-tue toutes les plantes de la serre trois ? Demanda le Serpentard surpris

Cet événement avait eu lieu lors de sa deuxième année, il avait, _par mégarde,_ tué toutes les plantes de la serre trois lors d'une heure de colle en confondant la solution de Poussevie et le désherbant. Et il insistait et insisterait toute sa vie qu'il ne l'avait _absolument_ pas fait exprès. Très étrangement personne ne le croyait. Ni ne le laissait oublier cet accident malheureux, arrivé la veille d'un contrôle de botanique qui avait comme _par coïncidence_ lieu dans la dite serre trois. Et Longdubat le surveillait depuis ce jour comme le lait sur le feu dès qu'il s'approchait à moins de deux mètres d'une de ses précieuses plantes.

Longdubat grimaça, puis déclara avec un léger sourire contrit.

\- Pas vraiment, je jaugeais juste à quelle distance de la plante je devrais mettre ton pupitre

Basile ouvrit grand la bouche dans une expression de pur outrage, déclenchant le retour du rire de ses amies. Bande de sales traitresses. Morgane comprise.

\- Je suis outré, M'sieur, à un point inimaginable.

\- C'est cela oui, bon une fois que toi et Morgane auraient fini de traumatiser mes élèves, vous serez gentil de retournez à la table des Serpentard pour que le Professeur Luber puisse arranger vos emplois du temps. En fait non, se corrigea-t-il, allez y maintenant.

\- Mais on a même pas eu le temps de parler avec nos amies ! S'exclama Morgane

\- ZOU !

Le Serpentard attrapa sa camarade par le coude et la tira presque de force vers la table de leurs maisons tandis qu'elle argumentait – très justement d'ailleurs et sublimée par son aura royale – que les élèves devraient avoir le droit de sortir du cadre sectaire imposé par Poudlard.

Le professeur Luber, le directeur de la Maison Serpentard, et responsable de la Métamorphose était un homme assez austère dans son ensemble et qui était particulièrement intransigeant – ou chiant – avec les résultats scolaires de ses élèves. Il prenait toujours quelques minutes en début d'année pour féliciter les anciens Busards (*) ou les rappeler à l'ordre en cas de mauvais résultats.

\- Félicitations à tous les deux pour vos résultats, j'ai été très agréablement surpris par ceux d'Histoire de la Magie, fit remarquer le sorcier

\- Théodora nous a aidé à réviser, informa Morgane avec un petit sourire en coin

Aider était l'euphémisme du siècle. Théodora avait fait réviser sa matière préférée avec une ferveur militaire à tous les cinquièmes années de Griffondor, plus quelques Poufsouffles, Morgane et lui. Elle avait été aussi pédagogue et méthodique, leur dressant des plans de révisions du tonnerre, qu'impitoyables. Fred Weasley avait été privé de sa baguette, bâillonné et ligoté à sa chaise à l'exception de ses bras parce qu'il avait eu le malheur de vouloir abandonner les révisions une semaine avant l'écrit. Pauvre Fred qui ne savait pas quand la boucler. Si il y avait bien une chose avec laquelle Théodora Wilson ne plaisantait pas c'était l'Histoire.

\- Eh bien vous pourrez lui dire qu'elle peut vous aider à réviser autant qu'elle le voudra. Vos emplois du temps maintenant. Pour vous Jones, nous gardons donc Potions, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilège et Étude des Moldus. Pas de changement ?

\- Ce sera parfait professeur, assura sa merveilleuse petite-amie en acceptant le papier

Est ce que Basile lui avait dit qu'elle était belle aujourd'hui ? Il fallait absolument qu'il lui dise. Et qu'elle arrête de sourire comme ça aussi, ça lui donnait envie de l'embrasser. Et il n'était pas sûr que Luber apprécie énormément les marques d'affections en plein devant son visage.

\- Et pour vous Martins, nous gardons Potions, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Arithmétique et Etude des Créatures Magiques. Correct ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Merveilleux. À présent, dépêchez vous d'aller en cours de Potions, il est déjà 45. Je ne veux pas de retardataire cette année. Compris ?

Basile eut une pensée compatissante pour Albus, qui chaque matin devait tirer son meilleur ami du lit. Scorpius était une véritable plaie avant sa tasse de thé matinale. Le brun allait finir par l'abandonner à son triste sort, arriver en retard et se faire avadakedavriser par Luben.

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard, Basile s'installait à une des tables des cachots avec Morgane, Dan et Théodora.

-Ça ira Impératrice cette année ? Nargua Dan à voix basse, tu as prévu de faire exploser combien de chaudrons dis-moi.

Morgane attendit que Mme Apatris leur tourne le dos pour tendre le bras par-dessus la table et flanquer une tape derrière la tête à la rousse qui lui tira la langue en retour, comme la gamine de trois ans coincée dans un corps d'ado qu'elle était.

\- Je te signale que j'ai eu ma BUSE de potion, ô déesse de la cuisine et des potions

\- Oh j'aime ce titre. C'est décidé les gens, maintenant je ne répondrais plus qu'au nom de Déesse, déclara-t-elle avec un geste de la main comme si elle présentait un titre

Basile roula des yeux tandis que Théo souriait. Mais son sourire était un peu crispé et elle n'arrêtait pas de se craquer l'annulaire. C'était ce qu'elle faisait quand elle était nerveuse. Il savait qu'il se passait quelque chose chez Théodora mais le cours de potions n'était peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'aborder le sujet non ?

Ils venaient de se mettre à confectionner leur potion d'Armotentia quand Théo déclara :

\- J' ai fugué de chez ma mère.

Jordan leva quasiment les bras en l'air. Basile clignait stupidement des yeux, le couteau arrêté en plein air dans son mouvement. Quoi ?

\- Genre tu leurs annonces ça comme ça, brut et tout ? S'exclama Dan

\- Mais comment tu veux que je le dise aussi ? Chuchota sa meilleure amie, sourcils froncés

\- Mais j'sais pas, met un euphéri- euphé- oh le truc là pour dire que t'amoindrit un truc !

\- Euphémisme, compléta Théodora en versant quelques ingrédients hachés dans le chaudron

\- Ok pause, arrêta Morgane, tu as fugué ?!

Théo se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête.

\- Ça se passait si mal que ça ?

\- Mal est ici un euphémisme, remarqua Jordan

\- Eh ! S'teuplait laisse la parler, demanda Basile à sa sœur de cœur

Théo hacha quelques feuilles mais ne dit pas un mot. En fait, Basile avait l'impression de retrouver la fillette terrifiée et quasiment muette qu'il avait rencontré dans le train à 11 ans. C'était une drôle de vision, de voir son amie se refermer comme ça sur elle même. Une drôle de vision _pas du tout_ agréable qui lui donnait envie de passer un bras autour de ses épaules et de lui assurer que tout allait bien se passer. Et il fit juste ça.

Théo sursauta au contact mais lui offrit un léger sourire crispé. Morgane bondit quasiment par-dessus la table pour venir s'ajouter à l'étreinte. Théo était si petite par rapport à eux, que son nez dépassait _à peine_ du câlin féroce offert par la blonde.

\- Tout va bien se passer, Théo

\- T'es sûre que tu veux pas en parler ? demanda Morgane

\- Hum … Est ce que - est ce qu'on peut attendre un peu avant - avant d'en parler ? répondit la jeune sorcière

\- Absolument, assura-t-il en lui tapotant la tête se récoltant un ersatz de regard agacé – Théo n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle qu'elle était petite

La voix de Mme Apatris, leur professeur de Potions, résonna dans leur dos :

\- Jones ! Martins ! Wilson ! Elle en est où votre potion ?

\- Elle avance madame, assura Dan avec un sourire angélique, elle avance. Elle a jamais été aussi avancée d'ailleurs !

La vielle sorcière roula des yeux et retourna s'occuper des autres élèves, en marmonnant dans sa barbe – existante. Ils se remirent au travail, Basile prévoyant déjà d'aller extorquer des infos supplémentaires chez Dan. On était Serpentard où on ne l'était pas. Et quand un Serpentard voulait savoir, il saura.

Le trio Rose-Scorpius-Albus complotait quelque chose. En soi, ce n'était pas si extraordinaire ou quoi. Ils étaient tous le temps en train de comploter quelque chose. Mais le fait que Lily Potter soit dans la confidence attira son attention. Pas qu'Albus ne s'entende pas avec sa sœur ou que Rose et Scorpius ne l'aiment pas. Mais les Potter avaient cette attitude fraternelle je-t'adore-et-je-tuerais-un-dragon-les-yeux-bandés-pour-toi-mais-ne-me-parle-pas-à-l'école. Alors quand il entra dans la salle commune de Serpentard le jeudi soir pour trouver le trio des cinquièmes années accompagné de Lily ET James, penché par-dessus une des tables basses et discutant en chuchotement animés il voulait _définitivement_ savoir de quoi il en retournait.

Basile rejoignit en de grandes enjambées sa petite-amie, assise élégamment dans un des canapés, Balthazar étendu sans la moindre grâce à côté d'elle. Les yeux bleus de Morgane étaient fixé sur le petit groupe de comploteurs.

\- Ils se passent quoi avec eux ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant tomber à côté d'elle, faisant bondir le chat de surprise – surprise que l'animal lui fit payer en attaquant sa main de ses dents

\- Eh bien de ce que je comprend de sa tête de chien battu, James a fait une connerie, sa sœur le tape régulièrement et les autres essayent de le convaincre de quelques chose.

Et justement, Lily souleva un livre assez épais pour en faire frapper l'épaule de son grand frère. Provoquant un cri de douleur outré. Cette petite avait une brutalité familière et un air de tu-m'l-as-fait-pas-à-l'envers qui lui rappelait toujours Jordan. Morgane souleva son bras pour se glisser contre lui et il referma son étreinte autour d'elle.

\- Une idée de ce qu'il vont faire ?

\- Nope. Elle a dit quoi Dan ?

Basile déposa un baiser dans les cheveux blonds. Il s'était avéré que Dan, ne connaissait pas grand chose de plus sur la situation familiale de Théo. Vraiment pourrie comme situation familiale. Si ses parents à lui était du même genre que la mère de Théo, il serait presque consolé de ne pas les connaître. La seule chose que Théo lui avait dit c'était que sa mère la frappait. Depuis longtemps. Basile avait envie de vomir.

\- Elle se faisait battre chez elle, murmura le sorcier

\- Beau-père ?

\- Non, par sa mère

Ils observèrent silencieusement les gesticulations ridicules de James Potter quelques canapés plus loin. Balthazar arrêta finalement de s'en prendre à sa pauvre main pour installer son gros postérieur sur les genoux de Morgane.

\- Pourquoi elle en a pas parlé ?

\- Parce qu'elle avait honte ? Proposa Basile en fermant les yeux

\- C'est ridicule, c'est pas de sa faute à elle !

\- Je sais bien mais Théo t'as l'impression parfois qu'elle prend toute la responsabilité autour d'elle.

\- C'pas faux. Ah, s'exclama-t-elle soudainement, Potter n°2 en approche

\- De nous ?

\- Yep, il a sa tête de je-vais-sortir-mes-yeux-et-vous-allez-faire-tout-ce-que-je-vous-dis

\- Putain de yeux de chat de merde, marmonna-t-il en redressant la tête

Albus s'installa sur la table basse en face d' eux se tordant les mains.

\- Vous allez bien tous les deux ? Demanda le cinquième année avec un sourire incertain

\- Humhum, acquiesça-t-il

\- J'aurais un truc à vous demandez en fait.

\- Oh on s'en serait pas du tout douter, il a fait quoi James ?

\- Rien du tout, répliqua le plus jeune automatiquement

\- Ça va Chat, je suis pas ta mère, et je suis pas une balance non plus, tu peux nous le dire, assura Morgane, qu'est ce que ton andouille de grand frère a fait pour qu'il ait besoin de notre aide ?

Albus tordit sa bouche en une grimace.

\- En fait, il a … oh putain je trouve pas de métaphore là euh … il a couché avec Théodora à ta fête et-

\- QUOI ? Cria-t-elle

Albus se ratatina sur lui même en lui faisant signe de se taire. Basile pencha la tête pour observer l'ainé des Potter un peu plus loin, qui se rongeait les ongles. Ça il ne s'y attendait pas. Oh il savait que Théo avait un petit quelque chose pour James mais il n'avait jamais remarqué la réciproque. Une terreur panique par rapport à la colère de la préfète oui mais pas d'attirance.

\- Attends attends, murmura Morgane en se redressant, c'est pour ça qu'elle l'a frappé ?

\- … Oui ? Euh en fait, il est parti le matin quand elle dormait encore et du coup on pense avec Lily que c'est pour ça qu'elle est énervée et-

\- Et James il pense quoi ? L'interrompit Basile

Albus se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de marmonner quelque chose dans sa barbe. Si Al était croyant, Basile aurait juré qu'il priait pour un miracle.

\- James pense qu'il l'a …. violé.

Morgane sortit sa baguette pour la pointer entre les deux yeux du plus jeune.

\- Explication maintenant !

\- Mais c'est pas du tout son genre, et si il avait violé Théo elle l'aurait déjà massacré avec un de ses sorts chelous là ! chuchota rapidement Albus.

Ça avait du sens mais Basile était déjà en train de réfléchir à la meilleure manière de détruire la vie de James Sirius Potter. L'offrir comme punching-ball pour Dan peut être.

\- Et Théo aurait fini par le dire à Jordan et James serait doublement mort ! C'est à 99% un énorme putain de malentendu !

Ça avait encore plus de sens. Morgane recula sa baguette de quelques centimètres, l'air toujours aussi mauvais.

\- Et donc ?

\- Et donc il faut qu'ils parlent

\- Bonne chance pour ça, s'exclama-t-elle en rangeant sa baguette, attrapant son petit ami par le bras, le chat par l'autre et les emmenant vers les dortoirs des garçons

Basile lui considérait l'idée de détester la rentrée.

 *** si on a bachelier avec le bac on peut avoir les busards avec les BUSES non ?**

 **Voilà voilà, tout le monde est au courant (pardon Théo :( de dévoiler tes aventures nocturnes comme ça) prochain chapitre : le plan est mis en marche ! (James va souffrir :)( je suis sadique mais je me soigne))**

 **N'hésitez pas un demi quart de seconde à me laisser un commentaire pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !**

 **Tchüss ! (J'aime ce mot)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : James Sirius

Chapitre 8 : James Sirius

 **Bonjour tout le monde voici le huitième chapitre raconté du point de vue de James Sirius Potter. On va dire qu'il se lâche un peu au niveau des sentiments là (pas romantique hélas), rappelez moi pourquoi je torture ces pauvres adolescents déjà ?**

 **Sur ce bonne lecture !**

Le « merveilleux » plan concocté par Albus et Lily devait être lancé aujourd'hui. Dans moins d'une demi-heure pour être précis. Bref, James était un _tantinet_ stressé.

Il en était à son … 33e voir 34e tour de la salle de classe abandonnée quand Rose – qui devait le surveiller, ces débiles avait tiré à la courte paille pour le surveiller, famille de cinglé – leva finalement les yeux de ses devoirs pour lui dire de se calmer. James hésita un instant avant de venir s'assoir face à elle, à l'envers sur sa chaise. Il croisa les bras sur le dossier et posa son menton dessus pour juste observer sa cousine lire et annoter les paragraphes de son livre. Après seulement une semaine d'école, Rose était déjà en mode boulot. Il disait respect. Deux minutes plus tard, Rose soupira lourdement avant de refermer son livre, de croiser les bras et de se reculer dans sa chaise pour le fixer avec agacement. Il ne se rendit compte que maintenant qu'il tapait nerveusement son pied contre le sol de la vielle salle de cours abandonnée.

\- Désolé ?

\- Je jure qu'Al est moins embêtant que toi quand il est stressé

\- Albus est tout le temps stressé, remarqua-t-il en roulant des yeux. C'est comme avoir une boule de nerfs surexcitée ET anxieuse pour frère. S'pose trop de questions.

Sa cousine haussa un sourcil avant de dire d'une voix tranquille :

\- Eh bien au moins il se pose les bonnes questions avant d'agir comme un abrutit décérébré. Lui.

Aouch. Il y avait des jours où il oubliait que Rose était aussi franche que précise quand elle lançait des pics. Puis il faisait un truc débile et elle le clashait.

James émit un sourire pincé et se releva de sa chaise et pour recommencer à tourner en rond en grinçant des dents. Bonnes questions ? Quelles bonnes questions ? D'où il y avait des bonnes questions ?! Sale Madame Je-Sais-Tout va. Et sale petit frère qu'avait appelé Rose et Scorpius à l'aide alors qu'il avait pas envie. Bande de chieur tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Une bande de chieur qui tenait encore assez à lui pour essayer de l'aider. Il grogna et se retourna face à la petite rousse.

Le Griffondor allait lui demander quelles questions il aurait dû se poser quand la porte de la salle s'ouvrit sur Scorpius, Albus et Théodora qui souriait légèrement. Elle s'arrêta de sourire net dès qu'elle le vit dans la pièce et son regard noisette se voila. James sentit son estomac tombé dans ses talons et il déglutit avec difficulté. Al referma la porte derrière eux.

\- Scorpius c'est toi qui parle

\- Absolument hors de question.

\- Mais je sais pas quoi dire moi !

\- C'est ton frère qui fait n'importe quoi, c'est toi qui parle

\- … C'est quoi cette logique en carton ?

\- Théo, intervint Rose, on est là pour que James et toi pouviez discuter avec une présence neutre.

\- Vu que vous êtes tout les deux du genre à vous faire des nœuds au cerveau, compléta Albus

Théo les observa tour à tour sans dire et James avait envie de se tirer de cette pièce le plus vite possible. Il ne supportait pas ce genre d'ambiance. Trop sérieuse. La jeune sorcière finit pas venir s'asseoir sur une vieille chaise et posa les mains sur ses genoux avant de relever le regard vers lui et haussa un sourcil. Elle donnait l'impression d'être parfaitement détendu mais James sentait qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'être là.

Pourquoi il faisait ça encore ? C'était une idée désastreuse et il avait envie de pleurer. Et d'embrasser Théo. Ce qui ne serait pas bien pris, il le sentait gros comme un géant.

Il se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux avant de retourner s'asseoir devant Rose. Peut être qu'elle pouvait lui passer un peu de ses talents pour expliquer les trucs par télépathie non ?

\- Je … je suis désolé pour … je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé …

\- J'avais compris la première fois dans le train Potter pas la peine de te répéter

\- Et si vous expliquiez chacun votre tour ce qu'il s'est passé ? Proposa Albus. Parce que je suis … à genre 80% … sûr que vous parlez pas de la même chose.

Parce que dire qu'on était désolé d'avoir violé quelqu'un c'était pas suffisant ?! Il fallait en plus expliqué minute pas minute ce qu'il s'était passé ?!

Ils restèrent un long moment sans que personne ne prononce un seul mot. Et plus le silence s'éternisait, plus James avait envie de bondir de sa chaise et courir … il ne savait pas où encore. Mais il fallait qu'il sorte de cette pièce. Pour un peu il se croirait de retour à la maison, ses parents fâchés contre lui, lui qui veut disparaître dans un coin et Al et Lilou qui attendaient que quelqu'un ouvre la bouche. Silence n'était jamais bon signe dans la famille Potter.

\- On va rester planté là comme des cons encore longtemps ? Soupira Albus

Scorpius lui mit une tape derrière la tête de son meilleur ami attirant le regard de Théo sur les trois zouaves. Il se leva brusquement et se précipita sur la porte. Avant que quiconque le réalise James s'était enfui.

Contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, ce ne fut ni ses frères et sœur, ni sa cousine qui le trouvèrent mais Fred, Roxanne et Bobby.

\- Par le string panthère de Merlin, marmonna Fred essoufflé, plié en deux en haut des marches menant à l'observatoire de l'école. Je. Déteste. Les. Escaliers !

\- Et qu'est que tu veux qu'on y fasse ? S'exaspéra sa jumelle

\- Détruit tous ces putains d'escaliers de Poudlard pour ton frère chéri ? Proposa-t-il en battant des cils

\- Non.

Fred prit une expression d'outrage excessif avant de lever le nez d'une manière hautaine absolument ridicule avant de venir s'écraser sans grâce sur le sol à côté de lui et passer un bras autour de ses épaules

\- Ma sœur est méchante avec moi, chuchota-t-il, viens on met du colorant dans son shampooing

James émit un léger sourire. Mais il avait envie de pleurer. Violemment. Dans les bras de Fred. Et il fit juste ça. Il sentit Roxanne s'assoir de l'autre côté de son frère et lui frotter doucement le bras. Bobby ne dit rien mais s'assit en face de lui et lui tapota le genou gentiment avec une de ses énormes paluches. Il sanglota comme ça pendant de longues minutes. Laissant tout sortir en des geignements qui lui ferait honte un peu plus tard, l'entrée de Dom à l'hôpital au début de l'été, Théodora, tout ce qu'il avait gâché, la colère de ses parents, Al et Lily qui essayaient de l'aider alors qu'il ne le méritait pas du tout, tout le monde qui pensait qu'il était assez con et stupide pour fumer de la putain de feuille de Mandragore de merde alors que sa cousine était à l'hôpital à cause de cette merde, et pourquoi personne ne lui faisaient confiance comme ça ?! Et il était fatigué de foutre la merde partout. Tellement fatigué.

\- Ah là là Jamesie, tu sais c'est quoi ton plus gros défaut ? Lui demanda Bobby en lui tapotant les cheveux. Tu te fais des putains de nœuds au cerveau et tu prends toujours tout trop à cœur.

\- M'fait penser quand on a eu le cours sur la guerre et que t'as découvert touuuut ce que ton père, Ron et Mione avait fait à l'école. J'ai cru que même Teddy allait pas réussir à te faire relativiser. Faut se détendre hein !

James ne répondit rien. Il accepta le mouchoir en papier de Roxanne et pensa l'espace d'une seconde à son propre mouchoir. Celui en tissu que Kreattur lui avait offert à 11 ans, brodé de ses initiales et enchanté pour toujours être propre. Son trésor. Qu'il avait donné à Théodora. Qui le détestait.

\- Bon un problème à la fois, commença Roxanne d'un ton pragmatique qu'elle n'adoptait généralement que dans la préparation de leurs diverses farces, déjà pour Dominique, c'est pas ton problème. Elle est St-Mangouste et ça craint vraiment mais, elle est pas toute seule, ses parents sont là quasiment tout les jours et Vic aussi. Et Sue va prendre soin d'elle okay ? Mais c'est pas ta faute et ça sert à rien de le prendre à cœur comme ça.

\- Du coup il s'passe quoi ? Vos parents flippent ? Demanda Bobby

\- Yep, panique générale et fliquage touuuuute les deux minutes. Même mon père et oncle Fred. Pète couille à souhait, grogna Fred

\- Et du coup c'est pour ça que tout le monde flippe pour toi James, propos de la mandragore et tout, continua Roxie, c'est normal c'est des parents, c'est leur boulot de pas nous croire.

\- Et on va dire que disparaître soudainement dans l'Allée des Embrumes ne les aide pas à te croire, ajouta son jumeau

\- Les Embrumes ? S'exclama Bobby, incrédule. Tu m'étonnes que tes vieux flippent.

\- Après pour Théodora je comprends pas trop pourquoi tu nous fais la crise existentielle de l'année là

\- On on était saoul et je …. je pense que j'ai abusé d'elle, murmura-t-il d'une voix misérable

Grand silence. James ne leva pas la tête, il ne voulait pas voir leur visages horrifiés, déçus. Il fallait encore qu'il envoie une lettre à ses parents et il n'avait aucune idée de comment le faire.

\- Bob dis moi que j'ai pas les oreilles qui racontent de la merde toutes seules là, j'ai soudainement un doute mais est-

\- Attends attends Jamesie je crois qu'on a pas la même version là, s'exclama Roxanne coupant la parole à son frère, tout le monde se calme on s'emballe pas. Explique nous exactement ce qui s'est passé.

\- Oh moi vous savez les histoires de fesses hétérosexuelles

\- Bobby la ferme ! S'exclama la seule fille du groupe assez brutalement

Fred repassa un bras autour de ses épaules et tapota l'épaule de sa jumelle au passage.

Tout le monde lui disait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait avec son raisonnement. Al, Lily, Rose et maintenant ses trois meilleurs amis. Est ce que James se méprenait vraiment sur ce qui s'était passé ? Ou est ce que sa famille et ses amis l'aimaient il au point qu'ils étaient incapables de voir quand il faisait une connerie ?

\- Non se corrigea-t-il, sa famille serait toujours là pour lui dire quand il faisait un mauvais pas. Rose et Jane surtout ne se gênait pas pour lui écraser la tête dans ses bêtises. C'était à ça que sert la famille, te dire quand tu fais n'importe quoi et t'aimer quand même.

\- À la fête de Morgane chui monté dans la bibliothèque parce que je voulais éviter mon ex et … Théodora était là. On a passé la soirée ensemble, on a vidé j'pense une bouteille d'alcool ou deux mais je me souviens plus du nom. On a rigolé et parlé et dit des blagues et elle m'a lu les contes moldus – vous savez ce livre que mon père nous lisait quand on était p'tit

\- Tu lui as dit que tu les connaissais ?

\- Non, sinon elle aurait arrêté de raconter. Elle a une joli voix, ajouta James devant leur regard perdu et grogna devant les sourires narquois des garçons. Bref après, et je sais plus comment donc demandez pas, on s'est retrouvé à s'embrasser sur le canapé et elle m'a passé son collier autour du cou et puis … roh voilà quoi j'ai pas besoin de vous faire un dessin si ?

\- Non merci, grimaça Bobby

Il ne leur dirait pas qu'il avait essuyé le sang avec son mouchoir. Et qu'il l'avait donné à Théodora. Ça il avait vraiment pas envie qu'ils le savent.

\- Et c'est tout ? Demanda Roxanne. Le matin vous avez bien eu une discussion pour que tu te mettes à penser qu'elle avait pas eu envie de coucher avec toi non ?

James se fit tout petit et marmonna sa réponse du coin des lèvres.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Mec chui à dix centimètres de toi et j'entends que dalle de ce que tu baragouine, se plaignit Fred

\- Je crois qu'il a dit qu'il est parti avant qu'elle se réveille.

Deuxième grand silence.

\- Oh James

\- T'es sérieux ? S'exclama Bobby d'un air désespéré. Même moi je sais qu'il faut pas laisser une fille se réveiller seul.

\- Parce qu'un mec tu peux l'abandonner comme un sac de chaussettes de troll ? Questionna son cousin d'un air moqueur, notre cher Robert est décidément l'homme le plus romantique de cette école mes chers amis !

\- Ne m'appelle pas Robert ! gronda le colosse de Griffondor

\- Dis donc vous deux on s'occupera de vos flirts bizarres plus tard ! Focus sur Jamesie là !

\- Comme si j'allais draguer un type pareil, j'ai des principes non mais oh !

Fred balança un coup de pied vengeur dans le tibia de son meilleur ami et il commencèrent à se battre d'une manière ridicule comme si ils chassaient une mouche entre eux. James esquissa un sourire tandis que la jeune fille secoua la tête d'exaspération et se tourna vers lui.

\- Tout ce que Théodora nous a dit c'est qu'elle était triste que tu n'ai pas plus fait attention à elle. Mais, ajouta-t-elle rapidement alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, je ne pense pas qu'elle considère avoir été … violée James. Et soyons logique si tu avais forcé Théo, tu serais déjà mort. On peut se mettre d'accord là dessus s't'euplait ?

Il haussa les épaules et Roxanne tendit les bras pour lui donner une demi-étreinte qui ne devait pas être très agréable pour elle.

\- Fais nous confiance sur ce point mon p'tit Jamesie, intervint l'adolescent métissé en plein milieu de ses chamailleries, j'ai une putain d'idée pour montrer à Mademoiselle Wilson que tu es sincère à propos de tes excuses et qui va te détendre un peu aussi

\- Pas d'alcool, protesta-t-il avec le plus de fermeté qu'il pouvait trouver

\- Mais non, t'inquiètes Freddie a une solution à tous tes problèmes.

\- Je dois envoyer une lettre à mes parents et à Teddy pour leur expliquer ce qui ne va pas.

Fred eut l'air pensif un moment avant de compléter sa réponse.

\- Freddie a une solution à _presque_ tous tes problèmes.

James sourit.

Si le plan de la matinée était extrêmement simpliste, celui-ci pouvait réellement se retourner contre lui si il ne faisait pas attention. Fred avait des fioles de potions cachées un peu partout dans les cachettes du château et lui avait ramené une fiole de Sérum de Vérité. Pour parler comme des grandes personnes, avait dit son cousin. James était quasiment certain que les grandes personnes n'avaient pas besoin de Sérum de Vérité pour parler à cœur ouvert. James était certain que ses parents n'avaient pas besoin de Sérum de Vérité pour parler à cœur ouvert. Bref. Roxanne lui avait conseillé de prendre la carte du Maraudeur et d'aller se poster à proximité du chemin que prendrait Théodora ce soir pendant sa ronde de préfète. Puis il devait expliquer ce qu'il avait dans la fiole, les faire boire tout les deux – pour que Théo comprenne qu'il ne mentait pas – et finalement il devait expliquer qu'il pensait l'avoir violé et qu'il était vraiment désolé pour ça et pour l'avoir abandonné le matin parce qu'il avait peur. Bref un plan qui si il agaçait trop Théodora pourrait lui valoir de finir dans le bureau de McGo.

Pourquoi il avait dit oui déjà ? Ah oui parce qu'il était putain de stupide. Et désespéré aussi. Vraiment désespéré et fatigué.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la carte du Maraudeur et déglutit difficilement en voyant l'étiquette _Théodora Wilson_ et ses petites traces de pas se rapprocher de sa cachette. Il rangea la carte dans sa poche arrière et fit un pas de côté dans le couloir pour se faire remarquer à temps et qu'il n'effraie pas trop la Griffondor. Ce couloir n'avait pas le moindre tableau donc pas de risque de commérage en plus.

Théo s'arrêta devant lui et plissa les yeux. James remarqua le chat de Basile installé sur son épaule. Merlin qu'il n'aimait pas les chats. Et ils le lui rendaient. Surtout celui là.

\- Au cas où tu ne serais pas au courant Potter, tu es en dehors de ta Maison après le couvre-feu.

\- J'avais besoin de te parler, souffla-t-il

\- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ce matin ?

\- Parce que j'avais la trouille. Que tu ne me crois pas.

Être honnête. Il fallait juste qu'il soit honnête. James sortit sa fiole et la montra à la jeune fille.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Du Sérum de Vérité.

Théodora soupira lourdement et passa une main sur son visage. Ne pas fuir. Il ne fallait pas fuir.

\- Potter pourquoi est ce que tu te ballades dans les couloirs après le couvre-feu avec une potion que tu n'es même pas supposé savoir fabriquer et encore moins posséder ?

\- Arrête de m'appeler Potter, souffla-t-il pitoyablement malgré lui

\- Premièrement je t'appelle comme je veux et deuxièmement répond à ma question.

Ne pas fuir. Être honnête. Secoue toi James Sirius Potter ! T'es Griffondor ou quoi ?!

\- J'ai besoin de m'excuser auprès de toi. Convenablement. Et j'ai besoin que tu me crois okay ? Je dois m'excuser pour ce que je t'ai fais.

Théodora ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Puis elle fit un petit geste de la main l'incitant à faire ce qu'il voulait. James était quasiment certain qu'il n'avait jamais déboucher une fiole et vider le contenu dans son gosier aussi vite. Même pas quand Jane et Victoire lui avait fait boire – pour un pari – 3 verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu, qu'il s'était récolté une gueule de bois le lendemain et que Lily et Albus avait été assez sympa pour aller lui trouver la potion adéquate dans le placard de la salle de bain.

\- Tu es sûr que tu dois en boire autant ? Demanda la préfète de Griffondor et il essaya très fort de ne pas assimiler son ton à de l'inquiétude

\- Mais si, il en reste quelques gouttes si tu veux.

\- Non merci. Je vais choisir de te croire, ajouta Théodora après un moment

Il sentait une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. Pas exactement la même chaleur que l'alcool et beaucoup plus désagréable. Oh Merlin il allait vomir.

\- Ça va ?

\- Absolument pas du tout, dit-il automatiquement

Bon en tout cas ça marchait. James prit une longue inspiration et ouvrit la bouche.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir violé Théodora. Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point. Et je suis aussi désolé d'en avoir parlé à Albus, Lily, Rose, Scorpius, Fred, Roxane et Bobby. Mais je je savais pas quoi faire bordel. J'ai envie de m'arracher les yeux et de vomir à chaque que je pense que je t'ai fais faire des choses que tu n'avais pas envie de faire. Désolé. Parce que j'ai bien aimé quand on parlait, et tout ce qu'on a fais dans la bibliothèque, tes blagues sont complètement pourries mais tu as genre la plus belle voix que j'ai jamais entendu, et de très jolis yeux. Et tu me plais réellement. Pas juste parce que tu es incroyablement Merlin mais qu'est ce que tu fous James merde ?! Tu t'excuse à la fille que tu as violée et après tu lui fais des compliments ?!

\- James, l'appela Théodora, calme-toi s'il te plait je crois que tu en as pris un peu trop, tu raconte n'importe quoi

\- Tu ne me crois pas, dit-il d'une voix défaite, tu ne me crois pas. Personne me crois. Parce que j'arrête pas de faire des conneries et d'être un connard. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé. Tu sais que j'adorerais être aussi sympa que toi ? T'es tout le temps prête à aider les autres même quand ça t'arrange pas, tu as tout le temps le sourire, tu fais toujours tout pour que ça se passe bien. Et moi je foire tout, je suis même pas capable de savoir que Vic se droguait et maintenant elle va peut être mourir. Et putain j'ai pas envie qu'elle meure !

James n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de parler. Il avait envie de hurler face à ce qu'il disait et au visage choqué de Théodora en face de lui. Il en disait trop Il fallait qu'il se taise. Et Merlin qu'il avait envie de vomir.

Et il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers l'un des murs qu'il régurgita violemment le contenu de son estomac.

 **Voilà voilà. Le prochain chapitre sera du point de vue de Théodora et je ne sais pas du tout quand je le posterais ^^'**

 **Commentaires s'il vous plait ? Vous voyez pas mais chui à genou là.**

 **Tchüss !**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Théodora

Chapitre 9 : Théodora

 **Hey désolée pour tout ce temps, j'essaye d'être sérieuse dans mes études et du coup les fics en prennent un coup. Voici donc un cour chapitre du point de vue de Théodora, par forcément un grand apport au niveau de la narration mais important à mes yeux tout de même pour l'état moral de mon héroïne.**

 **À Aywen : merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et ton enthousiaste, mon rythme de publication est très irrégulier et je m'en excuse. Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise :)**

 **Sur ce Bonne lecture**

* * *

\- Théodora ? Youhou … Théo ? Ça va ?

Théodora leva les yeux de la contemplation de sa tartine pour trouver Basile debout de l'autre côté de la table, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Oui oui, tout va bien, répondit-elle distraitement

\- C'est pour ça que tu fixe ta tartine avec autant d'attention ? la taquina le Serpentard. Tu lui a jeté un sors pour lire ses pensées les plus secrètes ? T'es Legilimens maintenant ?

\- J'avais oublié que les sorciers pouvaient même lire les pensées, marmonna Théodora avec un léger sourire

\- Les moldus ont un mot pour ça ?

Il y avait certains élèves sorciers qui avaient toujours ce petit air supérieur par rapport à la culture moldu, comme un peintre renommé face aux gribouillis d'un enfant de trois ans. C'était assez agaçant à la longue. Grandir dans le monde moldu puis passez brutalement à 11 ans chez les sorciers n'avaient pas été son expérience la plus agréable. La seule chose qu'elle avait apprécié tout de suite, à l'exception de Jordan et Basile, était qu'un tout nouveau pan d'histoire s'ouvrait à elle et qu'elle avait la possibilité de lire encore plus de livres.

Mais l'interêt qu'exprimait Basile était toujours empreint d'une espèce d'innocence. Comme un petit garçon avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Il était après tout maladivement curieux.

\- Quand quelqu'un a des pouvoirs on dit qu'il a un super-pouvoir et quand c'est de lire les pensées on dit qu'il est télépathe. Il y a plusieurs comics sur des super-héros et des télépathes chez les moldus.

\- Télépathe, dit-il comme si il testait une saveur particulière sur sa langue. C'est quoi un comics au fait ?

\- C'est une BD, tu sais les livres avec les petites cases dessinées, mais c'est juste le mot américain. Je t'en ramènerais quelques uns si tu veux, proposa la jeune sorcière, j'en ai à la maiso-

Elle s'arrêta brutalement de parler, comme giflée par son propre flux de parole. Elle avait faillit dire maison. L'appartement de Londres, là où elle avait vécu toute sa vie. Avec sa mère et ses demi-frères et sœurs. Avec Hector, son beau-père. Là où elle ne retournerait plus.

\- Tu va vivre où maintenant ? Demanda son ami doucement

Théodora apprécia la tranquillité inquiète avec laquelle Basile parlait. Il y avait un peu de pitié bien sûr, mais ce qu'elle ressentait c'était qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Elle détestait attirer ce genre d'attention sur elle. L'impression de ne faire que se plaindre et geindre lui faisait horreur. Mais ce n'est pas exactement comme si elle pouvait l'empêcher maintenant que ses meilleurs amis étaient au courant de la Fracture si ? Maintenant qu'ils savaient que sa mère la méprisait, battait et que sa simple vue lui donnait des envies de meurtres.

\- Je ne sais pas trop, répondit-elle avec sincérité, mon grand-frère ... Baptiste, celui qui est resté avec moi à l'hôtel en attendant la rentrée m'a proposé de rester chez lui à Paris quand je ne suis pas à Poudlard, mais … je n'ai pas trop envie de m'imposer.

\- Ah la la, Théo,Théo, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête, si il te propose c'est que tu va pas l'embêter si ?

\- Lui sans doute pas, mais sa copine risque de ne pas trop apprécier de devoir me loger parce que ma mère est … horrible et notre père irresponsable.

Basile la regarda un moment en faisant la moue.

\- Il t'a toujours pas contacté ? Demanda finalement le Serpentard

\- Non et – est ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose s'il te plait ?

Théodora avait peut être décidé de se confier un peu, mais les vieux réflexes étaient toujours là. Les paroles de son père lui revinrent en tête. _Si c'est la peur qui te bloque, alors ouvre les yeux et saute dans le vide. Tu verras qu'il y aura quelqu'un pour te réceptionner._ Elle savait que Jordan et Basile seraient là mais elle décida qu'elle pouvait bien rester un peu là haut. Elle pouvait faire des petits sauts non ? Basile sourit gentiment et leva une main pour venir lui tapoter le haut de la tête comme si elle était une fillette. La préfète de Griffondor plissa les yeux et lui balança un coup de pieds sous la table.

\- Aouch ! Théodora c'est pas cool ça !

La jeune sorcière se contenta d'offrir son sourire le plus innocent possible, de battre un peu des paupières et de finir sa tartine. Basile explosa de rire. Théodora sentit un doux sentiment de fierté se loger dans son ventre.

\- Et Dan, elle dort encore ? Demanda-t-il

\- Elle profite que la saison de Quidditch n'ai pas encore commencé pour profiter de son dimanche matin, expliqua Théodora, Sullivan a perdu à la courte paille pour les créneaux du terrain. Griffondor a le dimanche matin.

\- Pourquoi je sens que votre capitaine va encore se prendre un Cognard dans la tête ?

\- Elle ne l'avait pas fait exprès ! Et ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois !

\- Trois fois Théo. Trois fois qu'un batteur envoie _délibérément_ un Cognard dans la tête de son propre capitaine dont une fois dans un match.

\- Et on a gagné.

\- Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie s'il te plait, grogna Basile

Ce fut ce moment qu'Albus, Morgane et Rose choisirent pour venir s'installer à côté d'eux. À peine s'était-elle assise à côté de son petit-ami, que Morgane l'attira dans un baiser matinal très gênant pour le reste de la tablée. Si Jordan avait été présente elle aurait déjà vomi dans son assiette deux fois.

\- Scorpius a fait sa mauvaise tête, déclara Rose à personne en particulier pour expliquer l'absence du dernier membre de leur trio

\- Je l'adore hein, renchérit Albus en se servant un énorme bol de céréales, soyons clair mais si je peux éviter de me prendre des sorts alors qu'il n'a pas vraiment besoin de se lever à l'heure, je le fais

Théodora offrit un sourire poli mais rien de plus. Elle était un peu fâchée contre eux, tout de même. De se mêler de quelque chose qui ne les regardait pas et dont elle était autant embarrassée que déçue. Et puis voir les Weasley-Potter la ramenait à sa rencontre avec James la veille au soir. Plus elle y pensait, plus elle était perdue. Soit il se foutait royalement d'elle, soit il avait été complètement sincère et … quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passait si James était sincère ? Comment devait-elle réagir ? Devait-elle … espérer encore une fois ?

D'abord est ce que la fiole contenait réellement un Sérum de Vérité ? Ce genre de choses lui paraissait plus à faire dans un film d'espionnage que dans le monde des sorciers mais après tout si on pouvait se téléporter et lire dans les pensées, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas avoir un Sérum de Vérité ?

\- Al ?

\- Hum ?

\- Est ce que Fred a accès à du Sérum de Vérité ? Et je ne pose pas la question en tant que Préfète.

Les amoureux cessèrent leur batifolage pour se tourner d'un même ensemble vers les deux cousins. Albus avait le bout des oreilles tout rouge et Rose fixait la préfète de Griffondor comme un scientifique fixait un insecte sous son microscope pour en comprendre tous les secrets.

\- Tu en aurais besoin pour … ?

Albus laissa sa question en suspens et Théodora se contenta d'hausser nonchalamment les épaules.

\- Simple curiosité.

\- Il en a pris ? Demanda la Serdaigle. James, il a pris du Sérum de Vérité et est venu te parler n'est ce pas ?

Elle haussa de nouveau les épaules. Elle ne dirait rien tant qu'on ne lui aurait pas donné de réponse clair. Oui ou non.

\- Fred a planqué pas mal de produit d'Oncle George et Oncle Fred dans Poudlard. Je pense que Roxanne pourrait te dire si il y a du Sérum de Vérité dans le tas mais il me semble que oui

\- Il te semble ? Demanda la 6e année en faisant traîner le dernier mot

\- J'en suis sûr, soupira-t-il avant de marmonner quelque chose à propos de "trahir la famille, vais encore me prendre une chaussure dans la tronche"

\- Cette andouille en avait donné à sa sœur pour savoir si elle sortait secrètement avec un garçon quand on était en première année, se désespéra Rose, sauf qu'il lui en a donné trop et Roxanne a été malade comme un chien. Vomissement et maux de tête.

Et voilà. Théodora posa sa tête dans ses mains et se mordit les lèvres. Elle avait envie de … elle ne savait même pas ce dont elle avait envie. Pleurer ? Hurler ? Se rouler dans un coin et rester là ? Afficher un sourire de façade et faire comme si tout allait bien ? Jeter une assiette contre un mur ? Espérer ?

\- Théo ? s'inquiéta Basile

\- Je crois que j''ai besoin d'un peu d'air frais, déclara-t-elle d'un souffle

Et sur ce, elle se leva et sortit d'un pas rapide de la salle commune sans regarder en arrière. Et se cogna contre Fred Weasley au passage.

\- Eh là Demoiselle Wilson qu'est ce qui se passe pour que vous soyez si pressée de quitter ces lieux ?

Théodora n'avait pas envie d'avoir affaire au joyeux luron qu'était Fred. Pas maintenant.

\- Il se passe que James a bu trop de ta foutue potion et que maintenant il est malade à l'infirmerie, que je suis très en colère contre lui, parce qu'il n'est crétin et que bon sang de merde il ne m'a pas – elle fit un geste parce qu'ils étaient tout de même juste à l'entrée de la grande salle – j'aurais juste aimé qu'il ne me laisse pas en plan comme ça le matin !

Fred la fixa et eut soudainement un sourire un peu fou. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et la colla contre lui avant de frotter énergiquement son poing sur le haut de son crâne. Elle lui flanqua un coup de coude en représailles.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ?! S'exclama-t-elle en reculant d'un pas et en le foudroyant du regard.

D'ordinaire ce genre de regard faisait peur à son camarade de Griffondor mais il se contenta de sourire. Et d'hausser les épaules en disant :

\- James est têtu et il … il se prend beaucoup la tête. Essaye de parler avec lui quand il ira mieux deal ?

Il leva sa main pour qu'elle tape dedans, elle ne fit rien. Elle se sentait même trop épuisée pour se sentir mal par rapport à ça.

\- Pourquoi il s'est mis dans la tête qu'il m'a forcée à quoi que ce soit ? Demanda la sorcière doucement

\- Parce qu'il paraît genre très narcissique et tout le tintouin mais il l'est pas. Enfin pas totalement. Et qu'il est un peu que toi tu t'intéresse à lui ça lui paraît complètement loufoque. Même si la totalité de notre année Griffondor est au courant que tu en pinces pour lui, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

\- Pas Jordan.

\- Oui bah c'est Jordan hein. Bon c'est pas que je t'aime pas hein demoiselle Wilson mais j'ai faim. Va parler à James, dîtes vous ce que vous voulez, mais parler. Sujet de discussion conseillé : Fred Weasley est un mec sensas !

Il la dépassa puis il se retourna.

\- Et l'alcool c'est mal.

\- Fred hors de ma vue ou je te jure que je te cloue au plafond, menaça-t-elle en sortant sa baguette et la pointant sur le malappris

Fred pâlit brusquement et déguerpis le carrelage. Théodora resta quelques instants plantée dans l'entrée de la Grande Salle. Puis elle se détourna vers la Tour Griffondor.

* * *

Aux alentours de 11h, Jordan émergea enfin de sa grasse matinée. Théodora l'observa se frotter les yeux et froncer les sourcils avec confusion en la voyant assise au bout de son lit. La sorcière encore toute ensommeillée se redressa en position assise et bailla longuement avant de demander

\- Y s'passe quoi ?

\- Pendant ma ronde hier soir, déclara-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, James est venu me dire « désolée de t'avoir violée » après avoir bu un Sérum de Vérité. Il s'est mis a vomir après.

Jordan cligna lentement des yeux avant que ces derniers ne s'écarquillent. Si Théo avait la tête à ça elle aurait pu les rapprocher des yeux des Looneys Toons. Mais elle n'avait pas envie de faire de blague ou de rire. Elle était juste fatiguée, comme si ses os étaient des muscles et qu'ils avaient tous décidés qu'ils étaient trop épuisés pour l'aider. C'était une fatigue qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie, qui l'enveloppait, l'oppressait et lui donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de sangloter pour le reste de la matinée ou de la journée.

\- D'accoord donc … Véra-James pense t'avoir violé. Il l'a fait ?

Théodora secoua simplement la tête. Jordan reprit d'un ton presque prudent.

\- Okay, c'est une bonne chose pas vrai ?

Elle hocha la tête. Ça voulait dire qu'il n'était pas parti parce qu'il n'en avait rien à faire d'elle, mais parce que il avait eu honte de ce qu'il avait cru faire. Théodora prit une inspiration tremblante et essaya tant bien que mal de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de tomber à tout instant.

\- M'a fait plein de compliments aussi, c'était - c'était vraiment pas ordonné son truc et … et et et merde quoi

À peine la première larme eut-elle coulée que Jordan l'entourait de ses bras et la tirait contre elle. Théodora sanglota pitoyablement contre son épaule, tandis que sa meilleure amie dessinait des cercles apaisants dans son dos et les balançait doucement d'avant en arrière. Jordan ne tenta pas de la faire arrêter de pleurer, elle était simplement là.

\- Je - je sais pas ce m'arrive, hoqueta la préfète, une fois que le plus gros des pleurs fut passé, je n'arrive même pas à - à m'arrêter de pleurer. Et ça me saoule, ma mère, tout ça, James, et-et j'ai pas envie de devenir une chouineuse purée. Et j'en ai juste marre, je suis si fatiguée.

\- J'pense que … que t'en as gros sur la patate et que t'as été tellement forte pendant tout ce temps que t'en as juste ras le bol. Et y a aucun problème avec ça okay ? Tu es triste et au bout du bout du rouleau et ça va aller okay ? Faut juste que … hum … faut juste que tu te dise que c'est un nouveau départ

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle un peu départ

\- Si si genre, comme quand tu es énervée ou triste et t'arrive pas à réfléchir et il faut juste prendre un moment pour respirer avant d'y arriver et - tu vois ce que je veux dire ou chui en train de te perdre là ?

Théodora accepta le mouchoir que lui tendit sa meilleure amie et se moucha bruyamment. Jordan continuait ses cercles dans son dos. Ses larmes ne semblaient pas vouloir s'arrêter.

\- Respire ma Chérie. Ta mère est une connasse et tu peux pas t'attacher à cette femme. Elle ne mérite absolument rien. Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ce crétin de Véracrasse, on a le temps ma Chérie t'as que 16 ans hein ? Et arrête de mentir pour ne pas nous inquiéter et faire semblant d'être heureuse tout le temps. Tu va pas te retrouver toute seule okay ?

-Hum

\- Allez ma Chérie, on ouvre grand ses poumons et on respire.

La petite brune s'appuya contre Jordan et prit une grande inspiration en fermant les yeux. Elle pensa à tout ses problèmes, tout ce qui lui faisait de la peine ou la mettait en colère et elle souffla. Après un moment de silence elle fit la grimace.

\- Dan ça marche pas

\- … Tu le fais exprès ?

\- Non ? Répondit-elle d'une voix pleine d'innocence

Jordan rigola et lui proposa d'aller se faire un déjeuner de biscuits et autres pâtisseries dans les cuisines du château. Théodora sourit doucement, si Jordan restait à côté d'elle, elle pourrait même sourire pour de vrai. Surtout si elle lui proposait des palets aux raisins. Peut être qu'elle pourrait faire la sieste après. Les devoirs attendraient.

* * *

 **La bouffe médicament de la dépression, nan je plaisante j'en ai aucune idée en vrai, mais je sais que ça me calme de cuisiner donc …**

 **Voilà voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ça me donne du turbo pour écrire ;)**

 **Le chapitre suivant sera d'Albus je pense**

 **BISOUS À TOUTES ET À TOUS**


	11. Chapitre 10 : Lily Luna

Chapitre 10 : Lily Luna

 **Hey, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster celui, et en cours de route j'ai décidé que ce chapitre serait du point de vue de la dernière de la fratrie Potter. Parce que j'adore cette gamine, ou l'idée que je m'en suis fait dans ma tête, vu que j'ai toujours pas lu la pièce de théatre :p Enfin bref je vous laisse à une je l'espère agréable lecture !**

* * *

Lily avait eu de la chance en tombant avec des filles aussi géniales que Sam, Cassie et Olivia comme camarade de dortoirs. Étant l'une des plus jeune de sa famille, elle avait parfois entendu des histoires de ses frères et de ses cousins et cousines où ils ne s'entendaient pas avec les leurs. Lily n'avait pas ce problème. Elles avaient quasiment tout de suite accrochée, lorsqu'elles s'étaient rencontrée deux ans auparavant et elles pouvaient passer des heures à parler de tout et de rien, des garçons et des devoirs comme de la dernière musique à la mode et du prochain match de quidditch. Ce soir là, Lily hurlait de rire à une blague de Cassandra quand on toqua à la porte.

Leur petit groupe s'immobilisa sur place.

\- C'est qui ? chuchota Sam d'un ton mi-curieux, mi-effrayé, mais c'est qui ?  
\- Mais qu'est ce qu'on en sait ?!  
\- Mais chut enfin ! Si ça se trouve c'est McGo !  
\- Bah pourquoi elle est pas rentrée alors ? demanda sarcastiquement Lily

La porte s'ouvrit et à nouveau, le silence tendu des situations critiques. Comme dans les films de son père. Et les films d'horreur de Dom'. Quatre amies dans le coeur de la nuit noire dans un château centenaire, quand soudain une porte grince. Mais qui les attends derrière cette porte ?

Manquait plus que la petite musique bien stressante et le tour était joué.

La tête de Théodora passa par l'entrebâillement et la tension dramatique s'évanouit comme neige au sommeil. Soleil. Ouh là … en effet Lily avait sommeil. La préfète leur sourit gentiment. Il existait des sourires terrifiants et d'autre aussi faux que les seins de l'ex-petite amie de son abrutit d'andouille de crétin de grand-grand frère. Son grand frère étant Albus. Et étant un poil de fourmi moins andouille que James. Et encore elle était gentille. La plupart du temps quand Théodora souriait c'était soit un peu crispé soit totalement ouvert, comme ceux de Nana Weasley lorsqu'elle les accueillait à la porte du Terrier. Le sourire de la préfète, à ce moment là appartenait à cette catégorie.

\- Hey les filles, vous n'allez pas vous couchez ? demanda-t-elle  
\- C'est soirée blague, expliqua Olivia en rougissant, désolée si on t'as réveillée  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'arrivais pas à dormir de toute manière, mais peut être ne tardez pas trop … ou lancez un Silencio autour de vous ?

Les jeunes sorcières échangèrent quelques regards interrogateurs entre elles, avant de silencieusement décider, par un jeu de mimiques et de sourcils qu'il était temps de clore la soirée blague et d'aller se coucher. Et en plus elles avaient cours le lendemain. Si l'une d'entre elles piquait du nez pendant le cours de Métamorphose, ça allait barder pour leur fesse. Et pour rien au monde, Lily ne voulait somnoler en Soins des Créatures Magiques. C'était beacuoup trop intéressant pour en rater un seul instant. La petite rousse allait imiter l'exemple ses amies quand Théodora l'appela.

\- Hum Lily, je peux te parler cinq minutes ?  
\- Ouais pas de problème, assura-t-elle en se levant

Lily suivit Théodora sur le palier et referma la porte derrière elle. Les torches de l'escalier n'étaient pas allumées et la seule lumière venait de la fenêtre. Dans la lumière pâle de la nuit, la 6e année et crush de son andouille de grand-grand frère, avec ses cernes immenses qu'elle maquillait le jour et ses cheveux châtains ébouriffés, paraissait … irréelle. Comme si elle allait s'effondrer à tout instant. Juste au cas où, Lily se plaça pour se trouver entre les escaliers qui descendaient et la sorcière.

\- J'aurais un service à te demander, commença Théodora d'un air embarrassé  
\- Rapport à ton poing rencontrant le nez de mon frère ?

Sa camarade de maison se figea sur place. Lily, dans les pas de Jane, Dominique et Rose, aimait entretenir une certaine crainte pour ceux qui s'en prenaient aux membres de sa famille et ses amies. Elle avait déjà lancé quelques sorts sur un crétin de Serdaigle qui avait traité Scorpius de Mangemort l'année dernière. Ce qui avait énormément contrarié Albus et Rose. Alors forcément, pendant qu'ils étaient en pleine préparation d'une vengeance bien salée, Lily avait coincé l'abruti et lui avait transformé la tête en masse de furoncle. Entre sa méchante acné et les furoncles, il était vachement moche. Et la jeune Potter ne s'était toujours pas remise d'avoir vu Scorpius Hypérion Malfoy pleurer. Aussi souriait-elle toujours d'un air angélique au débile. Juste pour enfoncer le clou du danger.

Alors même si elle adorait Théodora et Jordan, et que son frère était un crétin, un petit coup de pression ne pouvait pas faire de mal non ?

\- En fait oui, c'est pas rapport à ça  
\- Pourquoi tu l'as frappé ? demanda Lily avec curiosité

Après tout, la préfète était la première à s'agacer de la violence de sa meilleure amie. Lily était trop maline pour faire ses coup en pleine lumière, à l'inverse de certains abrutis - tousse tousse - Fred et James - tousse tousse. La question se posait.

\- On avait pas la même vision .. d'un truc et j'ai cru qu'il se fichait de moi. Qu'il ne pensait qu'à lui et ça m'a extrêmement fait de la peine et … euh … c'est arrivé.  
\- Rapport à vous deux faisant frotti-frotta ?

Lily se félicita mentalement d'avoir réussi à transformer Théodora en tomate bien mûre et rouge. Pas littéralement bien sûr. Vu qu'elle était une sorcière et que- Bref.

\- Frotti-frotta ? réussit à articuler la préfète  
\- Ça sonnait beaucoup mieux dans ma tête, grommela la petite rousse après un moment de réflexion, bref vous vous êtes expliqué tout les deux avant qu'il finisse à l'infirmerie ?  
\- Il a bu trop de Veritaserum, soupira Théodora, mais on va dire que j'ai compris pas mal de choses. Dont le fait qu'il pense qu'il m'avait .. tu sais forcée quoi. Ce qui n'est pas vrai. Enfin tout ça pour te demander si tu pouvais donner ça à James demain. Dis lui qu'il y a un truc marqué dedans pour lui.

Et sur ce elle lui tendit un gros livre. Lily l'attrapa et le cala sur son bras pour pouvoir en lire le titre, _Milles et uns contes du monde_. Des histoires pour enfant ? La petite rousse était un peu perdue pourquoi est ce que Théodora voulait que son frère lise des trucs pour enfants ? Pas que Lily n'apprécia plus les vieux contes que son père leur lisaient quand ils étaient malade … mais est ce qu'on n'était pas s'en détacher en grandissant ? Lire des trucs plus adultes comme les romans policiers que Jane lui avait prêtés cet été ?

Théodora se mordilla la lèvre, yeux baissés sur les marches de pierres et se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Son air incertain faisaient apparaitre encore plus grandes ses cernes. Ou peut être qu'elles étaient bien plus grandes que la dernière fois que la jeune sorcière avait vu la préfète sans le maquillage qu'elle appliquait pour les dissimuler. Voir Théodora la nuit c'était comme découvrir une facette plus fragile et triste que la joyeuse préfète toujours prête à résoudre vos moindre problème de la journée. Lily se demanda et pas pour la première fois combien d'heure de sommeil Théodora accumulait par nuit. Elle n'avait jamais osé demander. Et pour la première fois, Lily se demanda si James l'avait déjà vu ainsi.

\- En ce moment, c'est un peu compliqué pour moi en dehors de Pouillard, expliqua Théodora, et je… j'ai du mal à gérer. Émotionnellement. Alors l'histoire avec ton frère, ça en remet une couche, tu vois ? Et je peux pas gérer, pas maintenant. Mais plus tard. Je sais pas vraiment. Le livre c'est un signe de … de on fait la paix ?

Lily hocha de la tête avant de demander:

\- C'est compliqué avec tes parents ?

Théodora s'immobilisa et leva de grands yeux noisette sur son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, la referma puis la rouvrit. Mais aucune parole n'en sortie. Lily réalisa soudainement, un peu honteuse, qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de s'immiscer comme ça dans la vie de la préfète. C'était mal placé et maladroit. Et elle n'était pas la maladroite de la famille, elle était celle qui savait parler, compter sur ses frères pour s'emmêler les pinceaux à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation un poil trop gênante. Enfin ça c'était plutôt Al, James ignorait le problème jusqu'à ce que ça lui retombe sur la gueule. Lily elle savait distraire les gens, juste en parlant et là … là elle gérait que dalle. Elle allait s'excuser quand Théodora reprit la parole.

\- J'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler Lily, mais juste … oui c'est compliqué.

La jeune sorcière, toujours un peu gênée de sa maladresse, acquiesça et offrit rapidement un bonsoir, assurant qu'elle transmettrait le livre à James. Théodora lui sourit faiblement et remonta les escaliers jusqu'à son dortoir.

Lily attendit d'avoir entendu la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer avant de retourner dans son dortoir, elle murmura un rapide « Bonne nuit » à ses camarades avant de se glisser sous les draps, la tête pleine de nouvelles informations à décortiquer, de questions et de problèmes à résoudre. Ça s'agitait en tout sens dans son crâne. Ahlala qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour être un peu plus stupide des fois. Ça avait l'air reposant.

Le lundi matin, Lily fit rapidement un crochet par la Grande Salle pour attraper de quoi manger en marchant, attrapa Albus par la manche au passage et le traina dernière elle pour mettre le cap sur l'aile de l'infirmerie.

\- Lilu qu'est ce que tu-

\- On va voir James, déclara la petite rousse d'un ton sans appel faisant soupirer son frère

Lily avait une mission à accomplir et un grand-grand frère à consoler. Quelle joie.

* * *

 **Et voilà, n'hésitez pas le moindre petit instant à me laisser un commentaire, ça me donne l'envie de continuer à écrire, de savoir, qu'il y a des gens qui s'intéressent et lisent mes histoires !**

 **Oh et je vais mettre un certain temps à poster le prochain chapitre parce que les partiels arrivent plus vite que je ne l'aurais souhaité !**

 **Tchüss !**


End file.
